Apostando al corazón
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Enamorarse es escoger un camino peligroso por el que decidimos apostar y darlo todo, incluido nuestro corazón. Todos sus amigos siempre han sabido que entre Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley ese camino no ha sido precisamente uno de rosas. Sin embargo, puede que la loca cabecita de Lily y sus ideas consigan lo que parece imposible.
1. Propuesta

Rose removía el café distraídamente como si fuera lo más interesante que podía hacer un sábado por la noche. Todavía le quedaba una parte importante del temario que quería tener estudiado antes de comenzar las prácticas en San Mungo la próxima semana.

Todas la luces del salón así como la tele estaban encendidas a pesar de que no había nadie en él. Rose rodó los ojos, seguramente habría sido Albus. Tendría que hablar de nuevo con él. La factura de la luz no se pagaba sola y la del mes pasado había hecho daño a su cuenta corriente.

Rose suspiró tirando la cucharilla en el fregadero. Ya se encargaría mañana de lavarlo todo. Se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina. En el momento en el que su trasero se posó sobre el duro plástico de color rojo se acordó de que no había cogido las galletas de la alacena. Por suerte la magia corría por sus venas y con un sencillo hechizo convocador ya las tenía al lado de su oscuro café.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto estudiar y necesitaba meterle azúcar a su cuerpo aunque luego fuera a irse a dormir en breves. Miró a la pantalla de la tele sin mirarla verdaderamente, en la televisión a esa hora había un programa sinsustancia sobre la vida de unos muggles que Rose suponía que eran famosos.

Si los magos tuvieran televisiones, estaba segura de que su familia sería perfecta para un programa de ese tipo. Escuchó como Albus desafinaba en la ducha. Su primo tenía talento para los hechizos pero lo que era para cantar, sería mejor que Merlín le hechizara para que se callase.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Rose, reticente, se levantó para ir abrir al visitante. Probablemente sería Lily o James que venían a buscar a Albus. Al abrir la puerta, allí no sólo se encontró a sus dos primos sino también a Scorpius, el que por desgracias era el mejor amigo de Albus y a Kaitlin Wood, la actual novia de James.

—¡Wow! No me esperaba a tanta gente, Albus sigue metido en la ducha. Pasad y sentaos en el salón. No creo que tarde mucho.

—¡Yo también me alegro de verte, Rosie!—James la abrazó como sólo él sabía hacer, consiguiendo que los huesos de Rose llegasen casi a romperse— Espero que no te molestemos pero hemos coincidido todos en el portal y decidimos subir.

Rose cerró la puerta después de que Scorpius entrase sin siquiera llegar a mirarle.

—Tranquilo, no estaba estudiando ya. Hoy no he avanzado tanto como me hubiera gustado y estaba cenando.

Scorpius y Lily se rieron suavemente. Rose simplemente rodó los ojos. Cuando esos dos se juntaban sólo tenía ganas de tirarse por la ventana o hacer cualquier otra cosa que consiguiera evitar compartir el mismo aire que esos dos.

—Bueno, Rose, porque te tomes una noche de descanso tampoco creo que pase nada. ¿Cuándo empiezas, este lunes creo, no? Si tienes cualquier duda estoy segura de que tendrás algún tutor que te guíe.

—Empiezo el martes, gracias por preguntar Kaitlin. Sí, tengo un tutor pero aún no me lo han asignado. Quiero suponer que cuando llegue allí me dirán quien es. Estoy bastante nerviosa, la verdad.

—Siempre puedes venirte con nosotros esta noche y relajarte un poco—Scorpius levantó las cejas insinuante—Salir un poco y tomar el aire no te hará nada mal, Rose. Siempre estás encerrada, bien aquí o en la biblioteca.

—Coincido con Scorpius, Rosie. Vas a acabar loca, necesitas interactuar un poquito más.

Lily se acercó a Scorpius abrazándole. El rubio acarició con su nariz el rostro de la pelirroja menor. Rose miró a James quien tenía los puños cerrados. A nadie parecía gustarle esa relación rara que esos dos tenían. Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, a Rose tampoco le hacía ni una pizca de gracia. Al fin y al cabo, y muy a su pesar, todavía seguía teniendo sentimientos hacía el rubio. Sentimientos que nunca había llegado a aclarar con Scorpius.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius se cruzaron momentáneamente con los de Rose mirándola travieso. Rose apartó rápidamente la mirada. Justo en ese momento para ella apareció su primo Albus. Rose tenía que reconocer que estaba muy atractivo. El color negro hacía que sus ojos verdes resaltasen.

—Vaya, ya estáis todos aquí. ¿Voy demasiado tarde? Creí que me daría tiempo a estar listo antes, lo siento chicos.

Albus se acercó abrazando por detrás a Rose. Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

—Al final no te apetece venir, ¿verdad Rose? Mira que va a venir Alice y todo. Creo que incluso se van a unir los Scarmander.

—No Albus, ya sabes que tengo mucho que estudiar. Llevo diciéndotelo toda la semana. Además, tardaría en arreglarme y no me gustaría atrasaros más de lo que ya les has atrasado tú.

Albus se revolvió el pelo nervioso desordenándolo aún más. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Kaitlyn posaba su mano sobre el pecho de James.

—Sí, claro, deberíamos ir yendo. Aunque gracias a Scorpius estamos en lista así que no tendremos que esperar en la cola. Ya sabes, si en el último momento decides venirte, estaré atento al móvil. ¿Nos vamos chicos?

Lily estaba haciéndole una carantoña a Scorpius que el chico no parecía estar muy cómodo al recibirla. Rose sonrió internamente. No siempre todo sería tan fácil para Lily.

—Kaitlyn y yo hemos venido en la moto, así que iremos más tarde. Ya sabes que podemos sortear mejor el tráfico.

—Pero si podéis aparec...

—Además me encuentro un poco mareada, creo que será mejor que Rose me de un poco de comer antes de irnos. No vaya a ser que me ponga mala cuando lleguemos allí y os amargue la noche a todos.

—Entonces perfecto, tú, Lily y yo podemos ir ya de camino. Creo que lo mejor será que nos aparezcamos, que nos conocemos con el alcohol.

Scorpius tocó levemente la punta de la nariz de Lily quien se rio como si fuera una niña tonta. Rose cruzó los brazos en respuesta.

—Bien, pues hasta mañana Rose, sabes que te quiero.

Albus volvió a besar a la pelirroja en la cabeza. Apartándose a un rincón del salón, los tres se desaparecieron. Rose miró a su primo y a su novia con pavor. Si habían optado por quedarse, es que nada bueno tramaban. Rose suspiró resignada.

—A ver, está bien. ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Porque no intentes convencerme de que Kaitlin está mareada. No quiero que pienses que no me fio de ti, tranquila. Es que mi primo, es decir tu novio, ya nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

—Estoy harto de ver como se burla de ti. Y no, no me refiero a Scorpius. Todos sabemos que contigo se comporta como un auténtico gilipollas por sabe Merlín que razón. Me refiero a Lily, ¿cómo dejas que ella te trate así? Todos sabemos como te sientes respecto a Scorpius.

—James, es complicado. Sabes bien que Lily es un alma libre. Y ni tú ni yo vamos a ser quien le corte las alas. Si ella quiere liarse con Scorpius, allá ella.

—Pero Rose, eso te hace daño. ¿Qué es que no lo ves? ¡Por favor!

—Quizás sería una buena idea que lo hablaséis. Puedes aprovechar esta noche. Somos un grupo bastante grande así que podrás aprovechar y hablar con ella. James, espéranos aquí. Subimos un momento a que Rose se arregle y nos vamos. ¡Venga Rose, a mí no me digas que no!

Rose miró los ojitos de cordero degollado que Kaitlin estaba poniendo. Su mirada se desvió hacía el café ya frío y las galletas. Por salir una noche no tendría que pasar nada, además, no iba a estudiar más.

—Está bien, me has convencido. Pero si luego sale algo mal, yo lo avisé.

—Venga ve, sube. Yo voy ahora.

Rose subió los pocos escalones que daban a la parte donde estaban los cuartos. En el salón se quedaron James y Kaitlin solos. James sonrió y atrajo el cuerpo de su novia hacia él.

—¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando haces estas cosas? Me gusta que poco a poco intentes integrarte en mi familia pero no quiero que te agobies, ya sabes, poco a poco.

Kaitlin sonrió pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James. Llegar hasta donde estaban ahora les había costado mucho y no estaba dispuesta a estropear las cosas entre ellos por miedos sin fundamento alguno. Besó suavemente los labios del chico para separarse en mitad del beso.

—Ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a tu prima pero después puedes seguir diciéndome todas esas cosas que te encantan de mí.

La chica de cabello caoba se alejó de James sonriendo pícaramente. ¡Merlín si le gustaba Kaitlin! Se sentó comodamente en el sofá cambiando de canal. Estaban poniendo un partido de tenis en un canal de deporte que decidió dejar puesto.

* * *

Media hora más tarde los tres se encontraban esperando a que el portero encontrase sus nombres en la lista. Rose no dejaba de intentar secar las palmas de sus manos en el pantalón negro que la otra pelirroja había escogido para ella. Hacía mucho que no salía de fiesta y se sentía en cierto modo incómoda. Ya había recibido un par de miradas de unos babosos que habían "elogiado" sus encantos de mujer. James les había mirado como sólo él sabía hacerlo y se habían callado en seguida.

Entraron sin problemas. La música estaba alta ensordeciendo a Rose. Por suerte aún conocía la canció que estaba sonando.

—Me ha dicho Albus que están en la planta de abajo. ¿Queréis pedir algo antes de bajar? Podríamos tomarnos una ronda de chupitos para calentar motores. Además, tengo que invitar a la mejor prima que nadie podría desear.

Rose se sonrojó aunque las luces azules del lugar no permitieron que nadie lo notase. Kaitlin puso un brazo por encima de los hombros de Rose y hablando por las dos se dirigieron a la barra. Allí pidieron dos rondas de chupitos de tequila que Rose se arrepintió en ese mismo segundo de haber tomado.

Si iba a enfrentarse a su prima —sin utilizar la fuerza sino las palabras— necesitaría ese empuje que el alcohol provocaba en la gente. Tomó la copa que James había pedido y los tres juntos fueron a la planta baja.

A pesar de estar bastante lleno, enseguida localizaron a sus amigos. Rose sintió cierta satisfacción inconfesable al ver la cara de sorpresa de Scorpius. Albus la abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Al final has venido! No sabes cuanto me alegro, mira, ya han llegado los Scarmander también. Lorcan, ven, ¿hace cuánto que no ves a Rose? Yo creo que desde que entramos en la Academia, ¿no?

Lorcan se giró fijando sus ojos verdes en Rose. Hacía tiempo que ella no veía al chico. Sus hombros se habían cuadrado y ahora llevaba una ligera barba que hacía que se viera más masculino.

—Hey, Rose. ¿Qué tal todo? Me ha comentado Albus que ya la próxima semana comienzas las prácticas. Intentaré hacerme daño para que me cures tú. Con una médica tan inteligente y guapa, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo sana más rápidamente.

Rose sonrió nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a ser ella el centro de atención pero tratándose de Lorcan no la incomodaba. Siguieron hablando un rato más. Ambos parecieron sumirse en una burbuja ajenos del resto. Rose disfrutaba de esa sensación hasta que llegó Lily montando el escándalo.

—¡Me lo estoy pasando genial, chicos! ¡Y por cierto, tengo que bailar contigo Rosie! Verte por aquí no pasa todos los días. Scorpius, Lorcan, mis dos rubios favoritos, ¿podríais traernos un par de copas más? Rose y yo os esperamos en la pista de baile.

Lily tomó el brazo de Rose sin miramientos y antes de que se diera cuenta, Rose se encontraba bailando al ritmo de esa música prácticamente desconocida y recibiendo codazos de desconocidos. Lily hizo que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma.

—Jamie me ha dicho que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿es sobre Scorpius, no? Le dais más importancia de la que verdaderamente tiene. Scorpius para mí no significa nada. No me va a hacer daño.

—No es sólo eso, Lils. Es...difícil de decírtelo...mmmm...

—Sé que Scorpius te gusta, no soy tonta. Pensé que dándote celos harías algo pero has tardado bastante tiempo en darte cuenta. Mira, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. En estos meses he conocido a Scorpius bastante y no es tan cabrón como parece. Aunque tú eso ya lo sabes, fuisteis amigos y eso en Hogwarts. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerme caso a mí? Ya sabes que cuando pongo el ojo en un objetivo siempre lo consigo.

Rose paró en ese mismo instante de bailar. ¿Se suponía que Lily había estado fingiendo todo este rato? Sonaba a algo que su prima haría, ahora que lo pensaba pero no estaba segura de si quería arriesgar tanto como su prima estaba dispuesta.

—Mmmm...depende de lo que me propongas, ¿tendré que poner en peligro mi integridad física? O peor, ¿tendré que comportarme como tú? Porque no creo que consiga impresionar a Scorpius de ese modo...a ti no es que te haya funcionado muy bien...

—Oh, bueno, no puedo prometerte nada. Mi plan, y creéme llevo pensando en esto meses, es que con un poco de ese encanto que tú tienes, es poner celoso a Scorpius. Antes de que me rechistes, los celos no son sanos, lo sé. Lo he comprobado por mi misma, ya esa historia te la conoces. Quiero que dejes de prestarle tanta atención a Scorpius y esa atención la focalices en otras víctimas. ¡Merlín, mi plan en voz alta suena horrible! Iremos perfeccionándolo. Por el momento, quiero que cuando lleguen Lorcan y Scorpius bailes con Lorcan como si la vida te fuera en ello. Y que mientras lo hagas, mires a Scorpius como si quisieras comértelo en este mismo momento y lugar, ¿entendido? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Scorpius está comiendo de la palma de tu mano antes de que te des cuenta. O comiendo de donde tú quieras, eso ya lo dejó en tus manos.

Rose sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían. No le parecía muy ético el plan de su prima pero era una gran revelación el saber que a Lily verdaderamente no le gustaba Scorpius. Sintió como alguien le besaba en la mejilla, se giró sorprendida encontrándose frente a frente con Scorpius que le guiñó un ojo de manera pícara. El rubio fue directo a bailar con Lily.

Lorcan se colocó a su izquierda. Tragándose un poco la vergüenza y haciendo caso a la locura de plan que Lily le había propuesto, comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado para otro. Colocó una de sus manos en el cuello del chico acercándose más a él. La sonrisa de Lorcan era encantadora y conseguía sentirse tranquila a pesar de que por dentro estaba casi temblando.

Lorcan puso sus manos en su cintura pegando aún más sus cuerpos. Rose cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Scorpius como Lily le había dicho.

Allí estaba él, quieto en mitad de la pista llena de gente que no dejaba de moverse. Lily movía su cuerpo contra el de él pero sus ojos grises como el acero estaban fijos únicamente en ella.

Quizás puede que al final Lily si tuviera razón. Quizás incluso ella llegaba a ser la ganadora de esa loca apuesta.


	2. Ojos

James llevaba toda la noche de fiesta jugando al gato y al ratón con Kaitlin y sentía que ya no podía más. Le encantaba la manera en la que la pelirroja había estado toda la noche intentando distraerle para que no vigilase lo que su prima Rose hacía con Lorcan. Y sus tácticas de distracción habían conseguido que su pantalón le apretase demasiado en la parte de su entrepierna.

Por eso ahora, cuando tenía el cuerpo de ella contra la pared del ascensor, era el momento de cobrarse su propia venganza. Kaitlin tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente entreabierta mientras que James repartía indistintamente besos y mordiscos por todo su escote. James había bajado la cremallera delantera de su vestido hasta casi la mitad y la chaqueta de cuero había quedado olvidada en una esquina del reducido cubículo.

Kaitlin sintió como las manos de James agarraban sus caderas acercandolas a las suyas propias. La excitación más que notable del chico consiguió que ella gimiera de las ganas que tenía de sentirla sin que la ropa se interpursiera entre los dos.

La pelirroja agradecía que James viviera en un séptimo piso para poder alargar este momento al máximo. Entre el alcohol que había tomado y las caricias ardientes de James sobre su cuerpo sentía la cabeza embotada y un calor entre las piernas que necesita calmar nada más entrasen por la puerta del apartamento.

James tomó a la pelirroja por la nuca besándola intensamente. Kaitlin volvió a chocar sus caderas contra las de él. Le había costado admitirlo, aún más a él con su carácter chulesco, pero el moreno sabía como encender sus motores.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. James paró brevemente de besarla para, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, susurra muy cerca de sus labios.

—Esto sólo acaba de empezar, gatita. Esto te pasa por estar provocándome toda la noche, te mereces que te torture un poco como tú has hecho conmigo.

James la tomó de la cintura y salió con ella del ascensor sin dejar de besarla. Abrió la puerta como pudo y ambos entraron sin separarse. James apoyó a la chica contra la puerta. Volvió a besarla con todas las ganas que sentía. Colocó una mano en la cadera derecha de la chica impidiendo que ella pudiera moverse. Sus besos fueran bajando hasta que llegó al encaje del sujetador azul de la chica. James sonrió mirándola con deseo. Kaitlin sintió como la humedad de su entrepierna aumentaba aún más cuando el moreno la miraba así.

—Tienes que seguir siendo tan Ravenclaw que hasta la ropa interior llevas a juego. Mi insufrible sabeloto...me encanta. Y me pone mucho.

James apartó el pequeño trozo de tela. No pudo resistirse a pasar la lengua por el pezón enhiesto por el repentino frío que había tocado la piel desnuda. James sintió como repentinamente ambas manos de la chica acariciaban su cabello incitándole a seguir. James sonrió ufano. Estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. Comenzó a mover la mano que estaba en la cadera de la chica. Apartando ligeramente la ropa interior de la chica comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

—Joder James...si lo sé, me hubiera estado quieta.

Aumentando el ritmo de las caricias que le estaba prodigando a la pelirroja James la miró directamente a los ojos.

—No me digas que tú no quieres esto porque yo —James aprovechó para insertar dos dígitos dentro de ella lo que provocó que Kaitlin gimiera agarrándose a los hombros de James— tengo unas ganas indecibles de que te corras gracias a mí. Me parece una buena venganza por haberme estado provocando toda la noche, gatita.

Kaitlin se lanzó a los labios del chico casi como si tuviera hambre. James aumentó el ritmo del bombeo de sus dedos provocando gemidos entrecortados en la chica. Kaitlin bajó una de sus manos hasta el pantalón del chico intentando desabrochar el cinturón.

—Todavía llevas demasiada ropa...me molesta.

James sonrió mientras mordía suavemente el cuello de la chica, Kaitlin sabía que eso mañana dejaría muy probablemente una marca, el moreno tomó su varita del bolsillo trasero derecho de su pantalón y con un rápido hechizo la ropa de ambos desapareció. Kaitlyn se mordió el labio al ver como la erección de James se erguía completamente dura.

Comenzó a acariciarle de arriba abajo. James gruñó de placer y Kaitlin sintió como sus pared interna se apretaba brevemente contra los dedos del moreno. Kaitlin apretó el miembro del moreno. Quería sentirlo dentro ya, no aguantaba más.

—James, fóllame ya.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

James colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la chica. De una sola estocada ya estaba completamente dentro. Kaitlin gimió ante la intrusión. No pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en la musculada espalda del chico. James comenzó un bombeo intenso. Tomó las piernas de la pelirroja colocándolas en sus caderas siendo la puerta el único apoyo de la chica.

Kaitlin sentía como su mente se nublaba de placer. James cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo y ella se sentía cerca de desmayarse de placer. El moreno la agarró por el trasero cargandola hasta el sofá quedando ella encima de él. Comenzó a cabalgarle movida por el más puro placer.

—Joder...Kat...sigue...

James no dejaba de acariciar el cuerpo de su chica. Sentía su orgasmo cerca y quería que lla acabara primero. Comenzó a acariciar su clitorís lo que consiguió que la chicia casi gritara. James subió una de sus manos hasta el cuello de la chica apretandolo privándola de aire brevemente. Sintió como la chica volvía a clavar sus uñas en su pecho. Le encanta cuando ella se dejaba llevar de esa manera. Kaitlin gritó más fuerte y James sintió como sus paredes apretaban su miembro en un orgasmos intenso. James aceleró sus embestidas alargando el orgasmo de la chica que definitivamente iba a desmayarse.

—Así gatita, córrete para mí, déjate llevar Kat...

El cuerpo de Kaitlin se estremecía de placer sobre el suyo propio, con una última estocada, James se derramó dentro de ella. En el salón del apartamento solamente se oían las respiraciones agitadas de los amantes intentando recuperar el aliento.

Kaitlin miró a James con los ojos velados de placer. Le besó con cariño, casi sin fuerzas después del orgasmo que había sentido.

—Te quiero James.

James sonrió, le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Yo también te quiero, Kat. ¿Preparada para una segunda ronda?

Kaitlin simplemente sonrió. Mañana sabía que llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Rose estaba lavándose los dientes mirando su reflejo en el espejo. La fiesta de anoche por suerte no había aumentado sus ya existentes ojeras las cuales había cubierto con un poco de maquillaje. Tampoco quería parecerle demasiado presumida al que iba a ser su tutor. Rose sabía que eso no era realmente importante pero quería causarle una buena impresión.

* * *

Rose terminó de lavarse los dientes. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, finalmente, después de un par de años había conseguido lo que tanto ansiaba, unas prácticas en el hospital San Mungo.

Ser la hija de dos héroes le había servido de poco ya que ningún tutor se atrevía a hacerse cargo de su aprendizaje. Vale que su madre era la Ministra de magia pero eso no quería decir que ella no quisiera aprender y saber más de esa profesión que a tantas personas ayudaba.

Rose salió del baño apagando la luz. Albus debía haberse ido bastante pronto porque su cuarto tenía la puerta abierta y su cama ya estaba hecha. Quizás le habían llamado de la Academia para algún entrenamiento especial.

Fue hasta la cocina donde tenía preparados todos los papeles que en teoría necesitaba. Tomó su bolso de encima del sofá. Tomó aire suavemente antes de aparecerse en el hall del hospital mágico.

Dirigió sus paso hacia el mostrador. A pesar de saber que no tenía de qué preocuparse, sentía su estómago intranquilo. La mujer en el mostrador recogió sus papeles y le sonrió de manera amable.

—Tome el ascensor, séptima planta, despacho número 9. Que tenga un buen día, señorita Weasley.

Rose simplemente sonrió. Sus pies se movieron solos hacia el ascensor de acero labrado. Con ella tomaron el ascensor otra pareja de magos que ella suponía irían a visitar a algún familiar enfermo. Se bajaron en la tercera planta y Rose se quedó sola con sus pensamientos.

Esperaba que su tutor fuera una persona dinámica y que no la tuviera únicamente rellenando formularios. El ascensor se paró suavemente en la planta que ella había marcado. Salió a un largo pasillo de color verdoso. Color verde porque en teoría resulta calmante pero allí no tendría porqué subir ningún enfermo.

El pequeño tacón de sus zapatos resonaba en el pasillo de altos techos. Fueron pasando por delante de todas las puertas hasta llegar a la número nueve. Al ver a quien pertenecía ese despacho se le abrieron los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas.

Rose intentó recuperarse de la impresión. Antes de tocar a la puerta con sus huesudos nudillos, tragó saliva. De todas las variantes que se había imaginado para este momento, nunca se había planteado la que se estaba desarrollando delante de sus ojos.

Tocó suavemente, desde dentro, una voz que arrastraba las palabras le dio permiso para entrar. Rose abrió la puerta decidida, ya no había marcha atrás.

Dentro del despacho, sentado sobre su escritorio, no se encontraba otro más que Draco Malfoy. El hombre sonrió amablemente provocando que ese nerviosismo que Rose no había sentido hasta ese momento aflorara con fuerza.

—Buenos días, Rose. Permíteme que te trate de tú, si no te molesta. Después de verte crecer, se me hace raro tratarte de usted. No te quedes ahí parada, ven, toma asiento.

Rose respondió moviéndose como si fuera un autómata. No se podía creer que su tutor fuera Draco Malfoy aunque ahora entendía porque alguien la había escogido como alumna. El rubio conocía personalmente a sus padres y mantenían una relación de cordialidad. Como bien había dicho el adulto, la había visto crecer desde que había comenzado su educación en Hogwarts.

—Parece que te ha comido la lengua el gato, ¿se dice así, verdad? Creo que se lo he escuchado a tu madre más de una vez. Bueno, comenzaré hablando yo ya que veo que no estás muy comunicativa.

Draco sonrió de manera enigmática y el parecido que el hombre tenía con su hijo, Scorpius, le resultó perturbador a Rose. Esperaba ser capaz de trabajar sin que el parecido entre progenitor e hijo la distrajese en demasía.

—Son muy pocos los jefes de departamento de este hospital que quieren tener a la hija de Hermione Granger...Weasley, perdón. Las malas costumbres nunca mueren, Rose. Tu madre es una mujer poderosa a la que la gente tiene miedo pero yo, por suerte o por desgracia para ti, no soy uno de esos a los que infunda miedo.

Draco se levantó de improvisto acercándose a una de las estanterías que cubrían su despacho. Comenzó a juguetear con los libros pasando sus largos dedos por los desgastados lomos de los volúmenes.

—Y eso te ha beneficiado. Por tu historial veo que te has presentado repetidas veces a las prácticas. Lo que no sé es porque no me han pasado tu expediente con anterioridad, tiene usted un rendimiento y unas notas excelentes. Ahora entiendo que Hermione se sienta tan orgullosa de su hija.

Rose notó como sus mejillas se calentaban ante los elogios velados que el señor Malfoy le estaba diciendo. Rose desconocía que el hombre tuviera en tan alta estima a su madre.

—Señorita Weasley, y permíteme ahora tratarte así, no le voy a poner las cosas fáciles por ser hija de quien es. Conmigo va a tener que trabajar, tendrá que estar alerta y trabajara en contacto directo con los pacientes.

Draco se había acercado demasiado a ella. Al estar sentada y él de pie, el hombre la intimidaba mirándola desde esa posición de superioridad que perturbaba a Rose de una manera que no tenía muy claro como clasificarla.

Rose cerró los ojos intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. El momento de la noche del fin de semana pasado cuando bailando con Lorcan Scorpius no dejaba de mirarla se pasó por su mente como una ráfaga. Ambos hombres compartían los mismos ojos grises, los mismos ojos que dando igual si era padre o hijo quien la miraba, parecían tener una doble intención que Rose necesitaba esclarecer.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que Draco Malfoy la intimidase tan fácilmente. Ella había luchado demasiado para llegar allí, no iba a dejar que nadie, menos aún un Malfoy, consiguiera que era tirara sus sueños por la borda. Estaba más que decidida.

* * *

Lily jugueteaba con uno de los cojines de terciopelo que Scorpius tenía en su apartamento. En cada rincón de ese lugar se notaba que Astoria Malfoy había dejado plasmada su firma. El rubio estaba ocupado con algún inversor de Malfoy Enterprises y Lily había aprendido a lo largo de esos meses en los que se había acercado a él que cuando Scorpius estaba tratando un tema así de importante, era mejor no molestarle.

Suspiró aburrida fijando su mirada en la aparatosa lámpara que presidía el salón. A Lily le parecía íncreiblemente horrible. Es más, ni siquiera esas palabras hacían justicia a su fealdad. Sin embargo, Scorpius adoraba esa pieza, la consideraba una obra de arte del diseño muggle.

Scorpius cortó la videollamada y rápidamente se tumbó al lado de la pelirroja. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente su larga melena para llamar su atención.

—¿En qué piensas, Lils? Estás muy callada.

—Pienso en lo horripilantemente fea y horrible que es esa dichosa lámpara. Nunca llegaré a entender porqué te gusta tanto. Ni porqué tu madre no la cambia por algo con más gusto.

Scorpius rio sonoramente. Le encantaba la sencillez de Lily, era casi como una niña en un cuerpo de mujer. Lily era la tranquilidad pura, y Scorpius disfrutaba de ello pero el fin de semana pasado se había dado cuenta porque era siempre Rose quien conseguía volverle loco desde tercer curso. Rose era el ascua que aún pasadas las horas ardía como si fuera fuego pero también era el lago tranquilo que únicamente el viento perturba. Scorpius bufó, ¿por qué volvía a sentirse así simplemente por haber visto a la chica con otro?

El no era un hombre celoso, nunca lo había sido. Por eso le costaba demasiado comprender esa rabia interna que había sentido al ver como Scarmander se acercaba a Rose.

—Si sigues pensando en Rose con esa intensidad, quizás se aparezca aquí mismo. Y quizás cuando ella te diga que esa lámpara es horrorosa, a ella si le harás caso.

Scorpius levantó una ceja confundido. A Lily le encantaba cuando el rubio hacía ese gesto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy pensando en tu prima? Hay veces que creo que deberías ingresar voluntariamente en San Mungo. De verdad, que ideas más raras tienes Lils.

—No tengo ninguna idea rara. Es el brillo de tus ojos lo que me hace creer que no dejas de pensar en la bonita rizosa melena de mi prima, en sus pecas, en sus ojos azules...en como Lorcan no soltaba sus caderas.

Scorpius giró tan rápido el cuello que Lily creyó que se le partía en dos. La cara de asco que el rubio había puesto hizo que Lily rompiera en una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el salón.

Quizás el plan que le había propuesto a su prima no iba por mal camino.


	3. Consejos

El despacho de Draco era de los lugares más tranquilos en los que alguna vez había estado Rose. Habían terminado el horario de consultas por hoy y el adulto quería que ella hiciera un estudio de los historiales que actualmente estaban tratando juntos.

Rose ya llevaba leídos más de la mitad de historiales cuando decidió dejar la lectura. Levantó sus ojos para fijarse en el hombre. Estaba concentrado escribiendo, su mano se movía rápida sobre el pergamino. Draco tenía unas manos elegantes y masculinas. Sus dedos se apretaban alrededor de la pluma llegando a ponerse blancas sus yemas.

Rose no pudo evitar imaginarse como esas manos acariciarían su cuerpo. Quizás ocurriría estando ella tumbada sobre el escritorio de Draco después de que él haya tirado todo lo que estaba encima. O quizás cuando estaban en el laboratorio revisando pociones contra uno de los pizarrones.

¡Por Merlín! Rose maldijo por lo bajo. La culpa de todos esos pensamientos la tenía Lily. Lily y su pequeña mente perversa que le había dejado caer la idea de acostarse con Draco Malfoy.

Bueno, técnicamente no había sido así. Su prima le había dicho que podría intentar darle celos a Scorpius pero había sido demasiado explícita en la manera en la que Rose podía coquetear con el adulto. ¡Si tenía edad suficiente para su padre! Sin embargo, había entendido al punto al que quería llegar Lily. Quizás, si Scorpius veía que una versión más adulta de él le gustaba a Rose, se pondría las pilas e intentaría algo con ella.

Rose se arrascó la cabeza usando el lápiz con el que estaba tomando notas. Intentar seducir a Draco eran palabras mayores, no sólo porque fuera un hombre casado, que eso también influía, sino porque también era su jefe y la pelirroja no podía arriesgarse a no llegar a ser medimaga.

Rose suspiró. Todavía le quedaban un par de horas para poder llegar a casa y relajarse. Era viernes pero sinceramente, para ella no había plan que sonase mejor que ponerse el pijama y ver una película. Hasta compraría ramen para llevar y cenarlo en casa.

Sí, eso haría. Y dejaría de pensar en Draco Malfoy como si algo fuera a pasar entre ellos. Tendría que hechizar a Lily por manipular su mente.

* * *

James estaba aburrido sentado en el salón pasando de canal en canal utilizando su varita. También influía que estaba cansado después del entrenamiento y tenía ganas de irse a dormir pero antes quería ver a Kaitlin. Se había sorprendido cuando al llegar la chica aún no estaba en casa pero no le dio mayor importancia. Sabía que la pelirroja tenía una reunión importante en el Ministerio e igual se habían alargado las cosas.

Las cosas entre ellos para poder verse estaban complicadas. Cuando él no tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch con el Puddlemere United o algún partido de la copa , ella estaba de viaje por algún país de Europa trabajando como intérprete ayudando al ministro.

James no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su chica. Kaitlin había llegado a un puesto de gran importancia a una edad muy temprana en comparación con sus otros compañeros. Y, a pesar de su apellido, él era consciente de que lo había conseguido gracias a su inteligencia y a su esfuerzo constante. La pelirroja era un claro ejemplo de Ravenclaw, al fin y al cabo.

James sonrió al recordar como cuando eran compañeros en Hogwarts no podía llevarse bien con Kaitlin, era superior a sus nervios. El mayor de los Potter era incapaz de estar en el mismo espacio que Kaitlin más de diez minutos seguidos. Era algo en el carácter de ella que le ponía nervioso.

Y quien le veía ahora, viviendo intermitentemente juntos y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en que ella estuviera bien. Aunque también el quidditch ocupaba parte de su tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Kaitlin con una cara de cansancio que a James solo le provocó ganas de abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo hasta que se quedase dormida en sus brazos.

Observó como la chica se deshacía de su gabardina dejándola sin cuidado en el perchero. Después se quitó esos tacones beige que a él tanto le gustaban estirando sus dedos.

—¿Ha sido un día duro, gatita?

Kaitlin pegó un bote del susto. Se giró para ver como James estaba tumbado en el sofá mirándola con ojos de cansado. Parecía que había sido un día duro para ambos. Kaitlin sonrió y asintió haciendo un puchero.

—Anda, ven. Que tengo ganas de ti, nena.

—Y yo de ti, Jamie. Por cierto, hoy estás guapísimo. Debería prohibirte ir sin camiseta por la casa, me distraes.

—Nena, yo estoy guapo todos los días. Lo que pasa es que no nos hemos visto desde el martes y claro, se te olvida lo perfecto que soy.

Kaitlin simplemente rodó los ojos sentándose en su regazo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente su pecho descubierto escuchando el latir de su corazón. James tomó la barbilla de la pelirroja para besarla suavemente.

—No te haces una idea de lo preciosa que estás, gatita. Y no es porque no te haya visto desde el martes.

James volvió a besarla suavemente. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Sintió como los dedos de la pelirroja acariciaban su clavícula. Le encanta que ella hiciera eso. Se separó para mirarla de nuevo.

—Hoy quiero quedarnos solos en casa Jamie. Quiero estar contigo. ¿Podrías cancelar la cita doble con Albus y Alice?

—Ya la había cancelado. Además, mi hermano tiene que aprender a controlarse cuando está cerca de Alice. Me gustaría tenerla como cuñada algún día pero Albus es tan tonto que no sabe ver lo que tiene delante.

—Entonces creo que es algo genético porque viendo el tiempo que te costó darte cuenta de que nos peleábamos por ser demasiado igual, Albus de aquí aún año puede que se atreva a besarla.

—Yo me tomaría mi tiempo pero gracias a eso, mira como estamos.

James acarició suavemente los labios de la pelirroja, quien jugaba suavemente con el rebelde flequillo del moreno. James colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de la chica. Pasó su mano por detrás para deshacer la coleta que llevaba la chica. El cabello ondulado cayó por sus hombros haciendo que James la viera aún más bonita que antes.

—Esta noche es para nosotros dos. Subamos al cuarto y allí te doy uno de esos masajes que tanto te gusta que te de.

—¿Me acariciarás el pelo?

James le dio un corto beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Hasta que te duermas si hace falta, Kaitlin.

Kaitlin sonrió contra el cuello del chico quien aprovechó para tomarla en brazos e ir con ella hasta el cuarto. Kaitlin chilló nerviosa de la impresión pero luego rio. Adoraba cuando a James le daban esos arranques de romanticismo.

—¡Ten cuidado con mi cabeza! ¡Es lo más valioso que tengo, James!

—Alguna vez tendré que practicar antes de que llegue el día de nuestra noche de bodas, ¿no gatita?

Kaitlin sonríe porque sabe que James está bromeando pero en el fondo, le encantaría que con quien tuviera su noche de bodas fuera él. James sabe que tendría que haberse mordido la lengua y no haber dicho nada pero le encantaría algún día pedirle matrimonio a la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Pero áun eran jóvenes, aún tenían tiempo para comportarse como lo que eran, dos locos unidos a pesar de la distancia.

* * *

Albus veía como su prima estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas comiendo ramen sin ningún tipo de modales. Se estaba estresando y ella parecía no entender como se había complicado su noche después de que James le llamase.

—Pero Rose, ¿es qué no ves que es una locura? ¿Cómo voy a quedar con Alice a solas?

—¿Por qué no ibas a quedar con ella a solas? Ella te gusta, Al. Y ella es evidente que algo ve en ti aunque yo no lo llegue a entender. Ninguna chica te hubiera aguantado tantos desplantes y ahí sigue. Así que por favor, Albus, échale huevos. Ya sabes que el «no» ya lo tienes.

—Pero es que Rosie...

—Pero es que nada, Albus. ¡Por Merlín! Sois perfectos juntos. ¿Tan inseguro te sientes a su lado?

—No quiero cagarla, Alice me importa de verdad. Ella no es como el resto de las chicas. Y si cometo un fallo...

Rose dejó a un lado los palillos con los que estaba cenando y suspiró. Tenía que calmarse si no quería que su primo se sintiera aún peor.

—Albus, el único fallo que estás cometiendo es dudar de ti mismo. Tanto tu como Alice os morís el uno por el otro así que yo creo que ha llegado el momento de que te lances. Aprovecha que hoy has quedado con ella y estáis solos para aclararte las ideas. Estoy segura de que te irá bien.

—Ay, Rosie. Deberías aplicarte tus propios consejos. Gracias por la ayuda, prima. Ya te contaré mañana que tal me ha ido con detalle.

Albus le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rose que solamente sonrió sacándole la lengua.

—Si al final la noche te va bien, a mí no me hace falta que me des detalles. Quizás a Scorpius sí, pero a mí no.

Albus miró a su prima levantando una ceja.

—En serio os lo digo. Deberíais daros una oportunidad como pareja. Aunque me da miedo lo que pueda salir de esa relación, sé que encajáis bien a pesar de que os llevéis como el perro y el gato. Rosie, deberías intentar conocerle, Scorpius ya no es el mismo crío de quinto curso. Intenta ser su amiga.

Rose se rascó la cabeza nerviosa. Claro que sabía que Scorpius y ella se parecían mucho, habían estado juntos a finales de quinto curso durante un par de meses. Y probablemente hubieran seguido pero durante aquel verano el rubio había preferido la compañía de las francesas que veraneaban cerca de la casa de sus abuelos y Rose no lo había llevado demasiado bien.

—Sí, lo sé Albus. Y lo estoy intentando. Bastante tengo ya con que Lily me lo diga cada vez que nos ve juntos como para que te sumes tú al carro. Anda, ve, no hagas esperar a Alice.

Albus le robó parte del pollo de su ramen y se desapareció. Rose se estiró como un gato para levantarse e ir hasta el sofá. Vería una película mientras cenaba y luego se iría a dormir.

Mientras pasaba el listado de películas disponibles, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Rose se levantó a pesar de no querer, ¿Qué se había olvidado Albus y por qué no usaba las llaves?

Rose abrió la puerta y sin mirar quien era, dijo en voz alta.

—Albus, siempre se te olvidan las llaves. ¿Que te has dejado ahora en cas...oh...hola Scorpius, pensé que era Albus. Perdona que te haya gritado. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El rubio sonrió nervioso y se rascó la nuca antes de hablar.

—Yo bueno, venía buscando a Albus que habíamos quedado para salir esta noche pero veo que se ha olvidado. Lo siento, no quería molestarte en...en lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo.

Rose notó como la mirada de Scorpius estaba fija en su pecho. No llevaba sujetador y aquel pijama era bastante transparente así que se hacía una idea de lo que el rubio estaba viendo. Se cubrió con la chaqueta que usaba por andar por casa e intentó disimular.

Rose sabía que el rubio no había venido hasta allí solamente por Albus ya que su primo había quedado con Alice ya la semana anterior. Rose se mordió el labio, quizás este era un buen momento para seguir los consejos que tanto Lily como Albus le habían dado y así poder conocer más al chico que estaba delante de su puerta.

—Pues Albus ha salido, quizás se le haya pasado avisarte. Pero...yo iba a ver una película, si quieres quedarte, a mí no me importa.

—Ummm...¿qué película vas a ver? Si es una romanticona creo que mejor me voy a casa, no tengo el estómago para eso ahora mismo.

—Oh, no. Iba a ver una película de zombis. No creas que yo tampoco tengo el ánimo para películas de amor. Entonces, ¿qué, te apuntas escorpión? Tengo palomitas de caramelo.

Scorpius sonrió. Rose aún recordaba que sus palomitas favoritas eran las de caramelo. Quizás Lily tenía razón y había sido buena idea ir a ver a la pelirroja fingiendo un encuentro con Albus. Mañana tendría que admitirle al pequeño demonio pelirrojo que había dado en el clavo pero por esta noche, vería una película con Rose.

* * *

Habían pasado casi cuatro horas cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Alice y Albus entraban comiéndose la boca sin percatarse de la pareja que los miraba atónitos desde el sofá. Cuando Alice estaba casi quitándole la camisa al moreno, Albus se dio cuenta de que tenían espectadores.

—Alice...Alice para, están aquí mi prima y ¿Scorpius? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Con Rose?

Albus miró confuso y avergonzado a la pareja que se encontraba medio abrazada en el sofá. ¿Qué se había perdido él entre esos dos? Ni siquiera les había dado tiempo y ya estaban haciendo manitas en el sofá de su salón.

—Oh nada, Al. Viendo una película con tu prima, no queremos entreteneros.

—Al, hazle caso a Scorpius. Ellos a su tema y nosotros al nuestro.

La pareja que estaba sentada en el sofá no pudo evitar reír al ver como Alice tomaba al chico por la hebilla de su cinturón para guiarlo hasta su cuarto. Cuando dejaron de reírse, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo juntos que estaban el uno del otro. Se separaron ligeramente pero aún estaban cerca. Los ojos de Scorpius pasaban de sus labios a sus ojos y Rose reconoció ese sentimiento familiar de cosquilleo en las palmas de su mano.

—Scorpius, sé que esta noche no has venido aquí por Albus.

—Claro que no, pelirroja. Esta noche he venido aquí a ver una película. O al menos eso es lo que le hemos dicho a tu primo. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a haber venido?

Rose no contestó porque tampoco sabía que decirle. Se mordió el labio nerviosa y anotó mentalmente que a la mañana siguiente tenía que pegarse en la cabeza por tonta.

Quizás Scorpius no estaba tan interesado en ella como su prima Lily le daba a entender.


	4. Viejos tiempos

Albus miraba como Alice dormía plácidamente. El sol ya iluminaba levemente su cuarto pero quería disfrutar de este momento. El moreno sentía como su brazo, sobre el que estaba apoyado, comenzaba a dolerle pero le daba igual, verla a ella ahí era mil veces más importante.

Albus no podía apartar la mirada de Alice. Todo le gustaba de ella, la sombra de sus pestañas, su nariz de botón y sus labios. Esos labios que no eran ni gruesos ni finos pero que anoche habían conseguido volverle loco. Y no únicamente con sus besos.

Albus sonrió, había tardado tanto en besarla que ahora se sentía como un tremendo idiota. Tendría que darle la razón tanto a Rose como a Lily, pero de eso ya se preocuparía más tarde.

Acarició suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos el perfil de la chica quien, aún dormida, arrugó su nariz. A Albus no podía parecerle más bonita. La chica se movió acercándose más a él. Albus abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de la chica contra sí mismo.

Alice se acomodó en su pecho sin despertarse y Albus aprovechó para acariciar la melena rubio oscuro. Sonrió. Era el primer Potter en romper la maldición de siempre enamorarse de un pelirrojo y se sentía especial por ello.

Ya podía imaginarse a Alice a su lado en las cenas de Navidad y a su tío Ron burlándose de él. Albus suspiró, aunque la noche entre los dos había sido espectacular, quizás la chica no tenía planes a tan largo plazo para los dos.

—¿En qué piensas tan pronto por la mañana, Al? Es demasiado pronto para estar ya preocupado.

Albus miró hacia abajo para encontrase con los ojos melados de Alice que lo miraban cariñosamente. Volvió a sonreír como un idiota.

—¿Y por qué supones tú que es tan pronto? ¡Probablemente casi sea la hora de comer, dormilona!

Alice hizo un mohín y se acercó hasta ponerse frente a frente con el chico. Miró fijamente a esos ojos verdes que desde siempre le habían encandilado y que aún no se podía creer que la mirasen de aquella manera.

Le besó. Un beso tranquilo, calmado, no como los que se habían dado anoche cuando habían llegado al apartamento del chico. Alice sintió como Albus profundizaba el beso tomando su cara entre sus manos. Alice se pegó aún más contra él. El moreno había tardado en dar el primer paso pero ahora que sabía que el chico también se sentía igual con respecto a ella, no iba a permitirse perder más tiempo juntos.

Se separaron y Albus apoyó su frente contra la suya, la rubia sabía que ella también tenía esa sonrisa en la cara y se sonrojó.

—Ojalá haber hecho esto mucho antes. Alice, perdóname por haber sido tan idiota de no ver las señales.

—No seas tonto, Al. También podría haberme lanzado yo antes pero como no veía una respuesta por tu parte, no lo hice. Ambos somos un poco idiotas, me parece.

Ambos rieron para después volver a besarse. El calor comenzó a aumentar entre ambos. Albus bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica para acercarse aún más de lo que ya estaban. Alice sintió contra su muslo como Albus comenzaba a endurecerse. Bajó su mano para estimularle sin dejar de besarse.

Albus gimió ante el contacto apretando su agarre en las caderas de la chica. Alice comenzó a besar su cuello pasando por su nuez. La rubia alternaba besos y mordiscos, al igual que había hecho la noche anterior. Albus se dedicó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica mientras ella continuaba su camino hacia esa zona que reclamaba atención.

Alice llegó a su pubis ligeramente depilado y le miró sin dejar de acariciarle. Comenzó a jugar con su lengua a lo largo de la erección de Albus lo que consiguió que este echara la cabeza para atrás. Alice sonrió y aprovechó el momento de debilidad del chico para profundizar aún más el contacto metiendo casi toda la erección del chico en su boca. Sintió la mano del moreno en su cabeza y eso la alentó a iniciar un bombeo suave pero constante.

Albus sentía que no podía concentrarse en nada más que en la succión de los labios de la chica alrededor de su miembro. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar sin soltar algo que no fuera malsonante pero no podía negar que la boca de la chica le estaba volviendo loco.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas llevado por la excitación lo que provocó que Alice aumentara el ritmo.

—Joder...Alice...

Alice sonrió y sin dejar de mirarle, siguió con ese ritmo. Albus, ante el contacto visual, poco más pudo aguantar derramándose en la boca de la chica. Alice se acostó a su lado sonriendo pícaramente.

—Espero que te haya gustado como he preferido darte los buenos días.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y Albus se colocó encima de la chica besándola.

—Sólo espero que los tuyos sean aún mejor.

Albus se metió bajo las sábanas y Alices solamente pudo reir durante un par de minutos antes de comenzar a gemir con las caricias que el chico le otorgaba. Tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar.

* * *

Rose salió de la ducha con el pelo mojado empapando toda la espalda de su camiseta de tirantes. Sabía que debería ponerse una sudadera si no quería pillarse un buen resfriado pero le encantaba sentir sus rizos contra la piel de su espalda.

Al pasar por delante del cuarto de Albus escuchó a Alice reír aunque Rose prefería no saber porque se estaba riendo. La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza sonriendo, estaba segura de que ahora se tendría que acostumbrar a ver a la rubia por el apartamento.

Y no le importaba para nada, Alice era la chica perfecta para Albus. Siempre lo había tenido claro desde que la chica pasaba todos los veranos en La Madriguera. Lily y ella habían congeniado tanto que casi parecían hermanas.

Rose bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a Scorpius en la cocina preparando el desayuno. El rubio le había pedido quedarse a dormir después del maratón de películas y a Rose no le había importado. Lo que si le importaba es que Scorpius estuviera en medio de su cocina vestido únicamente con unos bóxers negros que poco o nada dejaban a la imaginación.

Rose sintió como la cara se agolpaba en sus mejillas, decició bajar de la manera más silenciosa posible hasta llegar a sentarse en uno de los taburetes.

—Te estoy preparando un desayuno que te van a dar ganas de besarme después, pelirroja. Toma, te he preparado tu café. La mitad de agua, la mitad de leche. Sin azúcar, ¿verdad?

Scorpius se giró depositando ambas tazas sobre la encimera. Rose sonrió, en el fondo aunque le costase reconocerlo, le gustaba que Scorpius aún se acordara de esas cosas a pesar de todo lo que su amistad se había enfriado.

—¡Voilá!Mi especialidad, tortitas. He preparado mermelada de arándanos y de frambuesas, de eso no me acordaba cuales preferías.

A Rose se le abrieron muchísimo los ojos al ver el plato gigante de tortitas que Scorpius había preparado. Como respuesta, sus tripas rugieron.

—¿Quieres que prepare algunas más antes de sentarme? Yo había preparada también para Albus y Alice pero si tienes tanta hambre...

Rose se encogió en la silla mirándole. Scorpius únicamente le sonreía mientras untaba la crema de frambuesas en una tortita.

—No creo yo que ni Albus ni Alice vayan a salir enseguida del cuarto, si te soy sincera.

—Yo esta noche les he escuchado bastante desde el sofá. Estoy casi seguro de que se les olvidó poner un hechizo silenciador. Hay veces que Albus es demasiado amateur.

—Pues cuando ahora salí de la ducha parecían estar pasándoselo realmente bien.

Scorpius rio brevemente y tomó un sorbo de su café mirando a Rose directamente a los ojos. Rose sonrió antes de beber también ella de su café.

—Por cierto, deberías abrigarte. Con el pelo mojado, vas a ponerte mala. Nunca he entendido esa manía tuya de andar con el pelo mojado.

—¿Y me está diciendo eso el chico que está en mi cocina en calzoncillos? Además, los rizos es mejor que se sequen al aire, quedan más bonitos.

—Eso no te lo niego. Y por lo de andar en calzoncillos, me dirás que no lo estás disfrutado, pelirroja.

Scorpius le guiñó un ojo y Rose únicamente puso los ojos en blanco. Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que se acabaron las tortitas —ni Albus ni Alice habían aparecido por la cocina— y después Scorpius se fue a su casa. Rose cerró la puerta sintiéndose extraña, le hubiera gustado tanto seguir hablando con el chico. Entre ellos la charla había sido como siempre, como cuando eran amigos.

* * *

James se estaba mirando en el espejo de la entrada terminando de colocarle la camisa. Lily había organizado una pequeña fiesta en su piso recién alquilado. James suponía que la chica querría hacer una fiesta más grande cuando tuviera todo colocado pero estaba seguro de que su hermana pequeña se sentía sola ahora que ya no vivía con otras compañeras.

—Que novio más guapo tengo, ¡por Merlín!

James vio a través del espejo como Kaitlin le abrazaba por detrás dándole un beso en la mejilla. La chica también se había arreglado ligeramente.

—Tú que me miras con ojos de enamorada.

—Estoy segura de que me echas amortentia en la comida.

James exageró una expresión como de sorpresa.

—¡Me has pillado! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Acabaré en Azkaban por encantar a otra bruja?

—¡Que tonto eres!

Kaitlin le dio un corto beso en los labios y tomó su abrigo del perchero. A James no se le pasó por alto el vestido que la chica llevaba que marcaba todas las curvas que le volvían loco.

—Oye, Kat...¿Y si hoy también nos quedamos en casa? Me encantaría disfrutar quitándote ese vestido.

—No me importaría quedarme James y lo sabes, pero tu hermana nos mataría. Además, siempre podrás quitarme este vestido más tarde.

Kaitlin le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse para abrir la puerta. James y Kaitlin se desaparecieron para llegar a la parte trasera del bloque de apartamentos de Lily.

James escucha música y sonríe.

—Creo que ya han empezado la fiesta. No me extraña nada de Lily.

—Anda, déjala. Siempre estás exigiéndole demasiado, déjala que aprenda como te tocó hacer a ti. Lily es más fuerte de lo que piensas, Jamie. Ten confianza en ella.

—Y la tengo, claro que la tengo —James tocó el timbre del apartamento y sin que nadie contestase, la puerta se abrió—pero es mi hermana pequeña, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.

—Lily ya no es esa niña pequeña que necesitaba tu ayuda para subirse a una escoba. Necesita aprender, fallar...pero siempre que pase eso, no te impediré que vayas a ayudarla.

No se habían dado cuenta de que en vez de tomar el ascensor habían comenzado a subir por las escaleras. Se tomaron de la mano y continuaron subiendo en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ésta estaba entreabierta.

James entró primero para encontrarse a Lily sentada en la barra americana de la cocina hablando animadamente con Lorcan.

—¡James, Kaitlin, ya habéis llegado! Ya pensaba que no veníais, esperad, que consiga que me baje de aquí.

—Yo te ayudo, Lils. Apóyate en mí.

Lorcan tomó a Lily por la cintura ayudándola a posarse en el suelo de madera gris. Kaitlin vio como la pelirroja colocaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja mirando al chico y no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás James no iba a lograr tan bien ver como su hermanita crecía.

Paseó su mirada para encontrarse con Rose y Scorpius mirando parte de las pertenencias de Lily que aún estaban en cajas. Dado que había varios libros repartidos por el suelo, supuso que eso era lo que estaban mirando.

Siguió mirando el potencial que tenía ese apartamento y lo mucho que, a pesar de estar vacío, pegaba con la personalidad de la chica.

—Sé que todavía está bastante vacío, pero tengo tiempo para decorarlo. Rose y Scorpius se están encargando de colocar mis libros. Llevan más de una hora discutiendo como ordenarlos, si por gama cromática, por orden alfabético, por tema...de verdad, estos dos están tan ciegos. Bueno, pasad. ¿Queréis vino? Scorpius se ha traído media bodega si no más de Malfoy Manor.

—Sí, claro. ¿Albus y Alice aún no han llegado?

James se fijó en como Lorcan y Lily se miraban casi compartiendo un secreto.

—Están afuera, en la terraza. Demasiado juntitos.

—¿Cómo, qué quieres decir, Lils?

—Lo que Lily quiere decir, James, es que tu hermano finalmente se ha atrevido a...bueno no sé si declararse, pero que Alice y él están juntos.

—Los próximos tienen que ser Rose y Scorpius. Si no es así, tendremos que empezar a conocernos más tú y yo, Lorcan.

Lily sonríe de una manera que a James no le gusta nada pero intenta dejarlo pasar tal y como le ha recomendado Kaitlin.

Quizás sí que es verdad que Lily necesita crecer sin que él o Albus estén a su lado cubriéndole las espaldas.


	5. Llamada

Kaitlin estaba observando como Lily parecía una niña pequeña correteando por la tienda de iluminación. La chica le había dicho que desde pequeña ese tipo de tiendas le habían encantado pero Kaitlyn no se había imaginado que le gustasen tanto.

—Kat, mira...esta me gusta mucho.

—¿Más que las últimas cuarenta y tres que te han gustado?

Lily hizo una mueca divertida y ambas rieron. Afuera ya era casi de noche y Lily aún no se había decidido por una lámpara para el salón. Kaitlin estaba contenta de que Lily le hubiera pedido que la acompañara para así conocerse un poco más.

—Por cierto, gracias por pedirme que viniera, Lily. De verdad creo que nos ha venido bien esta tarde juntas.

—Oh, no seas boba. En algún momento tendré que empezar a conocerte, ¿no? A mí me ha encantado pasar la tarde juntas. Sobretodo porque hemos podido hablar de Rose Y Scorpius sin que James meta sus narices en el tema.

—Oh, no seas mala con tu hermano. James lo hace porque se preocupa por vosotras dos. Y mira como se lo pagas.

Kaitlin le dio un leve manotazo en el hombro a Lily quien sacó la lengua. En ese mismo momento, le sonó el móvil a la pelirroja.

—Es Rose, que extraño. A esta hora aún tiene que seguir trabajando.

—Pon el manos libres, quizás sea importante.

—Lily, Lily...Scorpius y yo estamos atrapados en el despacho, por favor. Avisa a alguien. A Scorpius le está dando un ataque de ansiedad, por favor.

A Kaitlin no le gustó nada la mirada que la otra pelirroja puso.

—Pues si estáis encerrados, a mí solo se me ocurre una manera en la que puedas calmarle la ansiedad. ¡Aprovecha la oportunidad, Rosie!

—Lily...no...es en ser...

Lily cortó la llamada antes de que Rose pudiera terminar de hablar con ella. Miró la etiqueta de una lámpara que le había gustado ya desde el principio. Era bastante cara pero no podía seguir utilizando linternas para iluminar el salón.

—Yo me pregunto, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que son magos? Con un sencillo "Alohomora" ya estarían fuera. De verdad, que a veces tienen unas cosas...

Lily rio ante la evidencia de Kaitlin.

—Creo que me voy a llevar esta, es cara pero me encanta. Y la puedo devolver si veo que al final no me queda bien en el salón.

* * *

Albus estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas después de ducharse en la Academia. La práctica de hoy había sido bastante dura y sabía que a la mañana siguiente sus músculos estarían resentidos. Al llegar a casa le pediría consejo a Rose sobre que podía tomar para evitar que las agujetas le dolieran tanto.

Lorcan salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse sin decirle nada. Albus sabía que el chico estaba enfadado con él porque por no haber estado pendiente de cubrirle las espaldas a su compañero, el rubio había resultado herido al golpearle un hechizo enemigo en el hombro.

Lorcan no dejaba de meter sus cosas dentro de la bolsa de manera violenta y a Albus, que no le gustaba tener malos rollos con nadie, quería intentar hablar con él. Lorcan era uno de sus mejores amigos al fin y al cabo. El moreno no llegaba a entender porque su amigo había reaccionado de esa manera tan exagerada ante un fallo que él también podría haber tenido.

—Lorcan...tío, lo siento. Sabes que ha sido sin querer. No entiendo porque te has puesto así.

—Sé que ha sido sin querer, Albus. Pero quiero que lo entiendas, si esa práctica hubiera sido en el mundo real, estaría bien jodido. Comprende que me haya molestado, últimamente no estás en lo que estás. Yo no sé que te estará pasando, quizás es por Alice que te tiene más distraído. Sin embargo, como amigo tuyo que soy, te tengo que decir una cosa.

Lorcan se acercó a su amigo intentando que oídos ajenos no escuchasen su conversación. Él había intentado obviar los rumores que desde hacía un par de semanas se oían por los pasillos de la Academia aunque luego nadie supiera nada de quien había dicho que cosas.

—Albus, la gente anda bastante mosqueada contigo. Estás siendo bastante descuidado y el resto de alumnos andan pensando en ponerte una reclamación para revocar tu plaza aquí. Piensan que por ser hijo de quien eres, te has acomodado bastante.

La noticia le cayó a Albus encima como un cubo de agua helada. No pensaba que aquellos a los que consideraba futuros compañeros de profesión le fueran a traicionar así. La rabia recorrió todo su cuerpo y sin despedirse de su amigo, tomó su bolsa y se marchó del vestuario. Ya se disculparía con Lorcan más tarde cuando se hubiera calmado y aclarado las ideas.

* * *

Draco observaba como Rose estaba realmente concentrada estudiando el caso de aquella anciana bruja que había ingresado la noche anterior. Verla ahí con los brazos sobre su escritorio frunciendo el ceño cuando algo parecía no cuadrarle era casi como un viaje al pasado. Draco era capaz de ver a Hermione en Rose, eran una copia exacta de no ser por la melena pelijorra de la joven.

Entendía porque su hijo, aunque no se lo hubiera comentado ni a él ni a Astoria, se había quedado prendado de la chica. Rose era inteligente, como su madre pero también trabajadora como su tío Fred y luchadora como su padre. Además de que Rose posee esa belleza de quien verdaderamente desconoce lo que puede conseguir con tan solo un pestañeo. Hacía bastantes años atrás, a él le había ocurrido lo mismo con la madre de la chica sólo que otra castaña apareció en su vida volviendo blanco lo negro y cambiando sus esquemas totalmente.

Draco sonrió. En su cabeza todo el plan estaba cuadrando perfectamente, estaba seguro de que antes de que Rose acabase las prácticas, él habría conseguido que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo bien que encajaban. Eran como los protagonistas de esa obra de teatro que tanto le gustaba a Astoria. Solo que esperaba que entre ellos la cosa no acabara en muerte.

—Rose, hoy acabaremos antes. En un rato he quedado aquí con Scorpius y Astoria, así que podrás irte a casa si quieres. Además, llevas trabajando duro todos estos días. Sé que te has quedado algunas noches de guardia cuando no te tocaba, así que eso se merece un premio. Cuando salgamos, quiero que cuando llegues a tu casa hagas algo que te relaje, olvídate un poco de estas paredes verdes. ¿Entendido, chica?

Rose asintió sonriendo. La verdad es que estaba dando todo lo que podía en las prácticas para no defrudarle ni a él ni a sí misma. Y sabía, a través de una de las enfermeras, que Dracos estaba muy impresionado con su trabajo.

—Muchas gracias, Draco. ¿Vais a hacer algo especial hoy? Mañana tenemos trabajo por la mañana, no quiero que el jefe llegue tarde.

—Bueno, si el jefe llegase tarde, la alumna tampoco tendría porque presentarse. Míralo así.

Alguien toca a la puerta, Scorpius abre la puerta sonriendo. Rose le sonríe de vuelta a modo de saludo.

—Ah, ¡ya estás aquí!—Draco se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a su hijo—Justo ahora estaba comunicándole a Rose que esta noche se podría ir antes. Tengo que ir a solucionar antes un par de cosas en administración, ¿no te importa quedarte con ella en lo que recoge sus cosas, verdad Scorpius?

—No, claro que no. Mamá está abajo esperándonos. Yo me quedo aquí con Rose.

Scorpius miró a la chica, que había comenzado a colocar su bolso con las cosas que había guardado en el armario. Draco salió del despacho no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué tal se porta mi padre contigo, Rose?

Scorpius se sentó sobre el escritorio de la chica jugando con los bolis que ella tenía dentro de un bote.

—Oh, no podría estar más contenta. Creo que es el mejor tutor que me podría haber tocado. Y esto no te lo estoy diciendo porque sea tu padre, que te quede claro.

Rose se quitó la bata para ponerse su abrigo. Scorpius se distrajo por un momento con el vuelo del vestido de la chica pero cambió su expresión antes de que la chica se diera cuenta. Rose se giró mirándole.

—Yo ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos? Podemos esperar a tu padre abajo y así saludo a tu madre.

—Umm, claro. ¿Lo tienes todo, verdad?

Rose miró a ver si le quedaba algo encima de la mesa, pero no, todo ya estaba dentro de su bolso.

—Sí, todo listo—Rose se giró para abrir la puerta pero no pudo—Creo que la puerta se ha quedado trancada. No puedo abrirla.

Rose volvió a insistir empujando por la parte de abajo de la puerta con su bota. No era la primera vez que se había quedado encerrada en el despacho pero no quería volver a repetir la experiencia.

—A ver, déjame a mí.

Las manos de ambos se rozaron brevemente pero ninguno dijo nada. Scorpius intentó también abrir la puerta pero le fue imposible.

—Está cerrada.

—Vaya, que brillante eres. No me había dado cuenta de eso yo sola.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco. No podía creerse que el chico hubiera hecho un comentario tan obvio. Scorpius bufó.

—No nos viene bien que Doña Ironía haga una aparición, gracias—Scorpius volvió a intentar abrir la puerta pero fue en vano—Necesito aire, me estoy agobiando.

Rose, que hasta entonces había estado actuando de manera negativa, cayó en la cuenta. Scorpius era claustrofóbico y allí estaba ella, portándose como una niña. Aunque también pensaba que el chico estaba exagerando, aquel despacho era lo suficientemente amplio como para que le diera un ataque a Scorpius.

—¡Tu claustrofobia! Scorpius, ve hacia la ventana, ven.

Rose tomó por los hombros al chico acercándolo hacia el ventanal, sentándose ambos en el alzéifar. No ayudaba mucho que afuera estuviera totalmente oscuro pero sabía que era mejor que nada. Le quitó la chaqueta de cuero para intentar que la cosa no fuera a más. La pelirroja notaba que la respiración del chico se había alterado.

—Scorpius, Scor...mírame, por favor.

Scorpius miró a la chica sin fijarse en ella. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando era un bebé, había soportado estar en un cuarto con las puertas cerradas. De esto él no se acordaba, pero su abuela y su madre sí, habiéndoselo repetido varias veces.

—Mírame, Scor. No pienses en eso, estoy aquí contigo.

Rose toma la cara de Scorpius acunándola, intentando que Scorpius se evada del espacio en el que se encuentran.

—Me has vuelto a decir Scor.

Scorpius finalmente la mira directamente a los ojos y Rose no puede evitar sentirse incómoda. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que como había llamado al chico nerviosa como estaba porque a él no le diera un ataque. Rose no quiso decir nada al respecto, solo acarició suavemente las mejillas del ojigris para calmar sus nervios.

—Voy a llamar a Lily para que avise a alguien. Tu padre no tardará en volver.

Mientras Rose busca su móvil siente como Scorpius acaricia su rodilla mirando hacia el exterior sin verdaderamente darse cuenta en los dibujos que sus dedos hacen sobre sus medias.

* * *

Albus estaba muerto del asco en el salón de su apartamento. Rose no había llegado aún del trabajo ni sabía cuando lo haría, por lo que no podía hablar con ella sobre el tema. Había tenido que dejar plantada a Alice, no creía que fuera buena idea verla siendo ella el motivo por el que ahora estaba casi con un pie fuera de la Academia.

Había llamado también a Lorcan, pero después de cinco llamadas perdidas, había dado por imposible conseguir dar con su amigo para hablar del tema.

Podría llamar a James, sabe que su hermano también ha pasado por la fase de "ser hijo de" y tal vez pueda darle algún consejo. Se levanta para tomar su móvil de encima de la mesa del salón. Busca el número de su hermano pero esta tampoco parece oír el móvil.

Albus está a punto de cortar la llamada cuando su hermano contesta. Albus nota en su tono de voz que está bastante intranquilo.

—Hey, Al...Bus...¿pasa algo?

Albus enarca una ceja, no puede ser que su hermano esté hablando con él mientras está haciendo a saber qué con Kaitlin.

—No...bueno, sí, pero si estás ocupado.

—No,no..ahhh..Kaitlin para...estoy intentando hablar con Aaaaaaah...bus

—Tranquilo James, sigue disfrutando. Ya te llamaré mañana.

La llamada se cortó y el salón volvió a quedarse en silencio. Podría llamar a Lily, pero sabía que la chica estaría bastante ocupada con la mudanza como para que ella viniera al apartamento o él fuera a preocuparla con sus problemas. Albus tiró el móvil de mala manera. Se daría una ducha para relajarse. Mañana volvería a llamar a James, aunque esperaba que no volviera a estar ocupado con Kaitlin.

* * *

—¡Pero como se te ocurre, Draco! ¡Que a tu hijo puede darle algo! De verdad, a veces me pregunto porque me enamoré de ti...

Astoria corría por los ya vacíos pasillos de San Mungo, Draco iba detrás de ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La castaña se metió dentro del ascensor y él fue detrás de ella.

—Porque te encantaba mi alma torturada y mis ojos grises consiguieron hechizarte. Anda, tonta, ven, que ni siquiera un beso me has dado...

Draco tomó a su mujer por la cintura apoyando su propio cuerpo contra la pared del ascensor. Astoria tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera y no le miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Eh, peque, no me quites la mirada...que te quiero besar.

Astoria miró a su marido sonriendo, nunca había podido aguantar mucho tiempo enfadada con él. Menos aún cuando estaban celebrando la víspera de su cumpleaños y él estaba tan cariñoso como en el primer cumpleaños que compartieron juntos.

—No te mereces ni uno solo de mis besos, no cuando te dedicas a torturar a nuestro único hijo por una idea tonta que se te ha quedado ahí metida.

—Me dirás que a ti no te gustaría que Scorpius asentase un poco la cabeza con Rose. ¡Por Merlín, si aquel verano quien casi le quiere desheredar fuiste tú por hacerle daño a Rose!

—Me vi reflejada en ella. ¿Quiero recordarte quien hizo algo parecido?

—Pero mira, a pesar de todas las tonterías que he hecho, hemos acabado juntos.

El ascensor se paró en la planta de los despachos. Astoria se separó gracilmente del agarre de Draco y fue caminando hasta llegar al despacho de su marido. Sin esperar a que Draco llegase a su lado, abrió la puerta con su varita.

Dentro se encontró con Scorpius mirando por la ventana y a Rose mirándole mientras tenían las manos entrecuzadas. La pelirroja fue la primera en darse cuenta de que ya eran libres.

—Scor...pius, ya están aquí tus padres. ¡Ya somos libres!

Scorpius salió del trance en el que se había sumido para comprobar que lo que decía la chica era cierto.

—Rose, querida, siento que por culpa de la torpeza de mi marido os hayáis quedado encerrados. Al final has salido a la misma hora que siempre, perdona.

A Astoria no le pasó inadvertido que a pesar de haberse puesto ambos en pie, seguían tomados de la mano. Al final Draco iba a tener razón y no había nada que la repatease más.

—Para recompensártelo, ¿te apetece venir a cenar con nosotros? Por las molestias.

Rose se quedó sorprendida. Astoria la sonreía amablemente y Draco parecía que no le importaba. La mano de Scorpius apretó la suya. Rose sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero Lily le había dicho que aprovechase la situación. Y eso es lo que haría aunque no supiera exactamente a dónde estaba encaminándose.

* * *

Lily estaba sirviendo dos copas de vino blanco mientras Lorcan terminaba de colocar la lámpara del salón. Había llamado a Albus pero no le había contestado y Lily sabía que James estaría ocupado con Kaitlin.

Su última opción había sido Lorcan, pero al chico no le había importado venir y se había aparecido en su apartamento casi al instante. Lily no pudo evitar fijarse en como la camisa del chico se le había subido dejando a la vista unos oblicuos bien marcados que consiguieron que Lily derramase el vino sobre la encimera.

Tendría que ser menos evidente, al fin y al cabo, se suponía que Lorcan era el gancho para que Rose pusiera celoso a Scorpius. Aunque las últimas veces que habían quedado, ellos se habían juntado sin necesidad de sus habilidades de celestina.

Quizás conocer más a Lorcan ahora que Rose parecía tener otro plan de ataque no era una idea tan descabellada.


	6. Salsa de tomate

Rose jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos mientras observaba la lámpara que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando a Lily. No entendía que problema tenía la chica, a ella le parecía bastante bonita e iba acorde con el resto de la decoración del salón.

Rose le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que se había abierto hacía un rato antes de que su prima fuera a probarse un vestido que quería enseñarle. La pelirroja sentía que iba a explotar después de todo lo que habían comido. Y a pesar de eso, su prima todavía tenía ganas de probarse ropa. Rose sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro. Lily definitivamente había roto el molde.

Estiró sus piernas sobre la mesa de cristal que sabía que la tía Ginny le había regalado a su prima y optó por desabrocharse el botón del pantalón. Desde que había comenzado las prácticas con Draco en San Mungo habían notado como había subido ligeramente de peso debido probablemente al hecho de estar casi todo el día sentada detrás de un escritorio. No le veía problema alguno a eso, sabía incluso que a su abuela Molly le haría ilusión verla con un poco más de peso pero los vaqueros que se había puesto aquella mañana estaban declarándole una guerra sin tregua.

—¡Lily!, ¿te queda mucho tortuga?

—Dame un par de minutos, Rosie. ¡Ya bajo!

Rose escuchó el sonido como de cajas cayéndose. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Era increíble como a pesar de poder utilizar la magia para terminar su mudanza rápidamente, Lily se había empeñado en realizarla íntegramente a mano.

Rose también creía que Lily disfrutaba mucho la compañía que Lorcan le daba cada vez que venía a ayudarla cuando tenía un hueco libre en la academia. Rose apoyó la cabeza contra el sofá acariciando su hinchada barriga.

—¡Lily, como tardes mucho más me voy a quedar dormida!

Rose cerró los ojos buscando algo de descanso. Hoy Draco le había dado el libre pero se sentía cansada desde hacía un par de noches. El medimago le había asignado el caso de un niño con todos los síntomas de viruela de dragón pero que no mejoraba y tampoco desarrollaba la enfermedad. Movida por la ternura del pequeño, se había pasado casi toda la noche a su lado intentando hacerle más cómoda la estancia.

El timbre sonó sacándola de ese pequeño descanso. Lily no parecía que iba a bajar así que se levantó y fue ella hasta la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un sonriente Scorpius al que se le cambió ligeramente la cara durante un segundo para luego volver a sonreír.

—¡Hey, Rose! ¿Qué tal estás?

Scorpius se inclinó hacia ella dándole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Rose se tensó por un momento, aquella no era la manera a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados a saludarse.

—¡Hola Scorpius! Un poco cansada, pero todo bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ah, perdona, pasa —Rose se apartó de la puerta, dejando que el chico pasara al interior de la sala— es lo que tiene que no sea mi casa.

—Pues, la reunión ha acabado hoy más pronto de lo que preveía y me ha apetecido venir a ver a Lily. Pensé que quizás por un casual necesitaba ayuda con la mudanza. Además, es un bonus verte a ti también. No nos hemos vuelto a ver desde la cena del cumpleaños de mi madre.

—Sí, tienes razón —Rose se rascó la cabeza nerviosa— De haber sabido que estabáis celebrando el cumpleaños de Astoria no hubiera ido. Siento si fue muy incómodo.

Rose sonrió nerviosa. Cuando la semana pasada había sido invitada a ir a cenar junto con los padres de Scorpius había aceptado sin problemas. Hasta que cuando llegó el postre, le trajeron una tarta de queso y fresas llena de bengalas a Astoria. Ahí se dio cuenta de que se había colado en una reunión familiar, más concretamente en el cumpleaños de la madre del chico que estaba delante de ella.

—En verdad te lo agradezco. Mis padres siguen siendo como dos adolescentes enamorados a pesar de llevar casi treinta años juntos.

—A mí me parece bonito. No sé, siempre me gusta encontrar parejas que aún se amen como el primer dia, como lo hacen tus padres. Yo creo que me pasa eso porque cuando mis padres se divorciaron tenía esos bonitos quince años en los que el amor te parece lo mejor que te pueda pasar. Aunque luego las cosas no sean así.

—Ya, puede ser. Pero bueno, míralo de esta manera, si alguna vez quieres volver a ser testigo de mis padres dándose arrumacos, siempre puedes venirte conmigo los domingos cuando voy a verles a ellos y a mis abuelos. Es una velada realmente divertida, estoy seguro de que te gustaría. ¡Y puede que así mi padre tenga alguien que le venza jugando al ajedrez!

Rose sonrió empujándole levemente divertida. Le gustaba la manera en la que últimamente las cosas habían mejorado entre los dos.

—Puede que te tome la palabra, no te creas. Paso casi más tiempo con tu padre que tú, si te das cuenta.

—Mi madre sí que se ha dado cuenta. No te haces una idea de lo que su humor ha mejorado desde que trabajas con él.

Rose se sonrojó considerablemente. Draco Malfoy se lo había dejado caer varias veces ya, pero que Scorpius se lo hubiera dicho, únicamente lo confirmaba.

—Vaya, ¡Hola Scorpius! ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba ver hoy.

—Wow, Lily...estás increíble.

Lily había salido de su cuarto llevando puesto un vestido azul oscuro que se pegaba a todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Rose tenía que reconocer que la espera había merecido la pena, su prima se veía guapísima.

—Scorpius tiene razón, te queda genial ese vestido. ¿Puede que alguien tenga una cita?

Tanto Rose como Scorpius fueron conscientes del tierno sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de la pelirroja menor. Casi como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto, se miraron cómplices.

* * *

—Kaitlyn...no...estate quieta.

La pelirroja miró a su chico a través de sus pestañas. Le estaba costando más de lo que ella había planeado conseguir que el chico quisiera participar en su juego.

—Kat...he aceptado ver "Shakespeare in love" porque a ti no te apetecía ir al cine, así que ahora, veamos la película.

—Pero yo quiero jugar, Jamie. Esta película siempre consigue ponerme cachonda...

Kaitlyn volvió a acariciar su paquete apretando su dureza. James sopló fuertemente. Le estaba costando mantenerse a raya para no coger a la chica por la cintura en ese mismo momento y sentarla sobre él para calmar la calentura de su entrepierna que la pelirroja estaba empeñada en liberar aquella tarde. Le volvía loco a unos niveles que ni siquiera él mismo se reconocía.

Kaitlyn sonrió pícaramente. Sabía que estaba consiguiendo lo que se proponía y que faltaba poco para que James se doblegara a su voluntad. Había querido ver con él esa película porque desde que era adolescente había conseguido encender sus motores y sin motivo aparente—porque tampoco le hacía falta un motivo— metió su mano dentro del pantalón de chándal de James acariciando levemente su pene.

La pelirroja se deleitó en el suspiro casi agónico que soltó James. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y había inclinado para trás su cabeza. Kaitlyn sonrió sacando del todo la erección del chico.

—Kaitlyn...no juegues con fuego que vas a acabar quemándote.

—Mmmm...por mí como si ardo en el infierno. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me pone aún más cachonda que no lleves ropa interior cuando estamos en casa?

Kaitlyn lamió lentamente el tronco de James hasta llegar a su cabeza, donde apretó sus labios.

—Joder...gatita...me encanta cuando haces eso.

Kaitlyn volvió a mirarle. James abrió momentáneamente los ojos, ambas miradas fijas una en la otra. Kaitlyn sonrió mientras comenzaba a tragar lentamente. Sentía como James temblaba antes sus caricias lo que conseguía que su excitación aumentara mucho más.

Kaitlyn comenzó con un ritmo lento, quería volver loco a James. Quería disfrutar de él. Cuando llegó de nuevo a la cabeza del chico, mordió ligeramente.

James siseó de placer. Kaitlyn sintió como la mano del chico acariciaba su cabeza tomando algunos mechones de pelo suavemente. La pelirroja sintió una nueva oleada de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Una de sus manos bajó hasta el centro de su placer comenzando a acariciarse por dentro de la ropa.

James se percató del movimiento de la mano de Kaitlyn y decidió actuar. No era justo que sólo él fuera quien disfrutase. Acarició la espalda de la chica a la vez que la incorporaba para poder besarla.

James tumbó poco a poco el cuerpo de Kaitlyn sobre el sofá. Besó su cuello hasta llegar al escote de la camiseta de la chica. Sacó uno de los pechos besando el pezón primero y después mordiéndolo levemente.

Kaitlyn gimió ante el contacto arqueando su espalda contra el musculoso cuerpo de James. Sus caderas se movieron contra las de él involuntariamente. James sonrió contra su cuello.

—Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que pasa por jugar con fuego, gatita.

* * *

Rose apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Scorpius derrengada. El rubio sonrió enternecido y le dio un leve golpe en la nariz. Rose, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había acercado a Scorpius, se incorporó inmediatamente.

Scorpius intentó no demostrar la molestia que ese gesto le había provocado. Un momento la chica parecía estar cómoda con él y al siguiente levantaba un muro de hielo que Scorpius no se veía capaz de escalar.

Scorpius cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Se dedicó a mirar como Lily inspeccionaba cada una de las lámparas de aquella tienda vintage. Rose había sido quien le había propuesto a Lily que buscara una lámpara en tiendas de ese tipo, quizás así, al tener más personalidad encontraba una que encajara más con ella.

La primera tienda había estado bien. Mientras las chicas miraban las lámparas él había encontrado una figura de porcelana de un pavo real que no había dudado en comprar porque sabía que a su padre le gustaría. Durante el tiempo que habían estado dentro de la segunda, se había divertido bastante jugando con Rose probándose los distintos trajes y vestidos que había por allí desperdigados. Pero ahora, cuando ya iban por la octava tienda, estaba más que harto.

Entendía porque Rose estaba tan cansada, ¡incluso él mismo estaba harto de la menor de los Potter!

—Hay veces que tu prima es demasiado cansina.

Rose miró al chico sorprendida de que se dirigiera a ella. Sentía haberse apartado de él antes. Quizás sería buena idea pedirle disculpas.

—No tanto como cansina. Es que no sabe conformarse. Que también es cierto que conformarse es malo en cierto grado pero no sabes lo que me arrepiento de haberle dicho de venir aquí. Menos mal que apareciste tú y estás aquí conmigo. De otro modo, creo que ya me hubiera ahorcado con algún cinturón de aquellos.

Rose entonces decidió pedir disculpas de la mejor manera posible que conocía. Ella no era del tipo de personas a las que le gustaba decir "lo siento" por lo que apoyó de nuevo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Scorpius.

Rose le miró y le sacó la lengua, en un claro acto de madurez. Scorpius pensó que se veía adorable. Acarició suavemente los rizos pelirrojos como para aceptar esa disculpa muda.

—Vaya, vaya parejita...os llego a dejar media hora más y ya os habéis casado.

Rose intentó moverse pero Scorpius se lo impidió manteniendo la cabeza de la pelirroja contra su hombro.

—Ya te gustaría a ti que tu prima y yo nos casáramos. ¡Seguramente tardaríamos menos en organizar la boda que tú en comprar una lámpara!

Rose rio sin poderlo evitar contra el cuello de Scorpius, quien sintió un escalofrío cuando el aliento caliente de la chica golpeó su clavícula. Lily sonrió, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Ahora sólo quedaba el golpe final para que los dos se fueran juntos a la casa del rubio. Si ellos no eran capaz de verlo, ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que abrieran los ojos.

—Quiero encontrar la lámpara perfecta. No como tú, con esa aberración estética que a ti tanto te gusta. ¿Rose, has visto la lámpara de Scorpius? ¡Es horrible!

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, se había dado cuenta de lo que la chica estaba haciendo y no sabía si darle las gracias o si quería matarla.

—No, no la he visto. Nunca he estado en el piso nuevo de Scorpius.

—Pues casi después de dos años que llevo viviendo allí, deberías venir a verlo. ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo hoy?

Lily pegó un saltito emocionada, se alegraba de que Scorpius fuera tan perceptivo para algunas cosas. Ahora solo faltaba que Rose dijera que sí. Lily cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda.

—Pues, podría estar bien. Además, como Lily ha quedado con Lorcan y Albus está con Alice en Viena, no me apetece quedarme sola esta noche. Podemos ver una película si quieres.

—Pero si es de zombies, ya sabes que no acepto otra cosa.

Scorpius tomó a Rose por la cintura colocándola frente a él. Lily casi podía imaginarse las coronas de corazones en las cabezas de los dos idiotas que tenía en frente.

* * *

—Sinceramente, no la veo tan terrible. A mí me gusta. Pega mucho contigo.

Scorpius miró a Rose con una ceja levantada. La chica no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Anda, Rose, no me tomes el pelo. ¡Eres la única persona que ha cruzado ese umbral y ha dicho que le gusta!

—Bueno, alguien tendría que ser la primera, ¿no? Además, creo que es el único elemento de esta sala que lo veo y digo "Scorpius"

—Ah, ¿Sí? —Scorpius se acercó a la chica quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para notar las pecas en la nariz de la chica— ¿Y qué se supone que dicen el resto de las cosas?

—Dicen un claro y rotundo "Astoria ha comprado todo esto"

Rose se sorprendió con la carcajada que soltó Scorpius.

—Vale, me has ganado. Anda, acompáñame a la cocina. No me gusta que la pasta se cuezca de más.

—No me puedo creer que vaya a cenar pasta. Las cosas que hago por ti, Scor.

Scorpius se quedó quieto un segundo para luego continuar trabajando en los fogones. Rose sintió que debería haberse mordido la lengua.

Scorpius continuó removiendo la salsa de tomate con una dedicación que Rose nunca se hubiera imaginado. Se sentía un poco inútil allí de manos cruzadas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No, no hace falta.

Rose y Scorpius se cruzaron. Rose quedó a escaso centímetros de la boca del chico. Su respiración se aceleró al notar con Scorpius la agarraba de las caderas. Rose rozó su nariz con la de Scorpius, casi como si ese momento fuera un viaje al pasado. Scorpius metió la mano por dentro de la camiseta de la chica atrayéndola hacia él. No podía más con aquella tensión sexual —y no sólo sexual—que le invadía el cuerpo cada vez que Rose estaba cerca.

Fue Rose quien se lanzó primero a sus labios y eso le pilló de improvisto. Sin embargo, le gustó que la chica fuera quien tomara las riendas. En medio de aquel fogoso beso, Scorpius se apoyó contra la vitrocerámica, quemándose la mano.

El rubio se apartó rápidamente, lo que provocó que la otra olla con la salsa de tomate volase por los aires manchando la cocina y pringándoles a ellos dos.

—Nos hemos quedado sin cena.

—Ahora mismo me da igual la cena, Rose. Incluso me da igual que cenes pasta todas las noches. Tu cuerpo me vuelve loco. Tengo que besarte de nuevo.

Scorpius volvió a pegarse a ella a pesar de estar cubiertos ambos de salsa de tomate. Había una mancha en especial entre el escote de la chica y su cuello que se vio tentado a lamer. Scorpius fue lo que hizo, provocando un sonoro suspiro por parte de la chica. Scorpius entonces acarició su cuerpo hasta llegar al dobladillo de su camiseta manachada de salsa de tomate. Se deshizó rápidamente de ella y comenzó a besar la barriga de la chica paseando desde su ombligo subiendo hasta el borde de su sujetador. Rose no se podía creer que esto estuviera a punto de pasar. Sin embargo, no quería parar. Acarició el cabello platinado del chico que estaba dedicado a besar las pecas desperdigadas por sus pechos.

Quizás no había sido tan mala idea haber ido a ver la no tan horrorosa lámpara de Scorpius Malfoy.


	7. Celestina

Rose intentaba recuperar su respiración tumbada en el suelo de la cocina, toda su melena desperdigada por las baldosas verde oscuro de la cocina. Scorpius estaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. La mano de Scorpius paseaba por su desnudo muslo poniéndole la piel de gallina, pero no por frío.

El calor producto del pasional encuentro aún seguía corriendo por sus venas. Ahora entendía a Lily y su extraña manía de hacerlo en la cocina. Resultaba extrañamente placentero.

—Ha sido increíble.

Scorpius fue el primero en hablar. Rose giró su cabeza mirándole. El rubio seguía con los ojos cerrados, la calma estaba reflejada en cada centímetro de su nívea piel. El chico movió su mano enlazándola con la de ella.

Scorpius entonces la miró. Con su otra mano acarició la cara de la chica. El rubio no podía creerse que aquello que llevaba deseando desde hacía tanto tiempo, por fin hubiera ocurrido. No había surgido como él había esperado, pero ahora que había podido disfrutar del cuerpo de Rose, no iba a quejarse. Scorpius esperaba una respuesta por parte de la chica que estaba desnuda tumbada a su lado.

—¿Rose? ¿He hecho algo mal?

Rose rio, acercándose al cuerpo del chico. Apoyó su mentón sobre el pecho de Scorpius, mirándole a los ojos. Quería hacerle sufrir un poco, por lo que comenzó a juguetear con el pelo del chico, que se había quedado pegado a su frente por el sudor.

—Rose...anda...

La sonrisa de la chica se lo dijo todo. Estaba jugando con él y a Scorpius le encantaba. Su conexión mientras lo estaban haciendo había sido algo que no había sentido con nadie jamás. Aunque eso quizás era algo que no le diría a Rose hasta dentro de un tiempo.

—Ha sido sublime.

Scorpius sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo. Él sabía que era un buen amante, tenía una considerable —y también cuestionable— listado que respaldaba esa opinión. Sin embargo, oírlo de los labios de Rose, quien había sido la primera chica de la que se había enamorado, había conseguido borrar a todas las integrantes de aquella lista.

Scorpius buscó sus labios. Se besaron durante un rato largo, para Scorpius ahora mismo no importaba nada más que disfrutar de esos labios que seguían teniendo sabor a tomate. Cuando se separaron, Rose se tumbó de nuevo a su lado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Scorpius?

La pregunta que él no quería escuchar, como tampoco quería que esa atmósfera se rompiera antes de tiempo. Acarició la cabellera de Rose.

—De momento, darnos unas ducha. Y recoger todo esto también.

Scorpius señaló a la cocina abriendo mucho sus brazos. Eso provocó que Rose riera como una niña pequeña.

—Me parece bien. ¡Porque el tomate ha llegado hasta la lámpara!

—¡¿Cómo?!

Scorpius se levantó de un salto, alarmado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido una broma de la pelirroja, sus ojos brillaron mirando a Rose peligrosamente.

—Con mi lámpara no se juega. Ahora, si valoras tu vida, corre.

Rose comenzó a correr. La pareja continuó un rato jugando a perseguirse por toda la casa, obviando el desastre que había montado en la cocina.

* * *

—Voy a hacerte una foto para no olvidarme nunca de ti, ni de todo esto.

Alice sonrió. Albus parecía haberse aprendido de memoria todos los diálogos de "Antes del amanecer" antes de que emprendieran el viaje. Había sido un viaje inesperado, el moreno había llegado una tarde diciéndole que había pedido un permiso en la Academia para irse de vacaciones con ella. Al principio Alice se había quedado sorprendida, no llevaban ni siquiera un mes juntos, pero no iba a ser ella quien se quejase.

Albus estaba haciendo como que tenía una cámara en las manos. Habían pasado toda la noche en aquel parque. La rubia esperaba que la reserva que tenían en el hotel siguiera en pie porque había pasado demasiado frío durante la noche. Había veces que Albus se comportaba como si estuviera loco.

—Venga, Alice. ¡Posa para mí!

La chica comenzó a hacer posturas tontas mientras que Albus hacía el sonido de estar sacando fotos. Él se fue acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a besarse. Cualquier persona que los viera desde fuera, sonreiría al ver a una pareja tan enamorada.

Albus no había dudado ni un segundo cuando Lily le había dicho que los vuelos a Austria, concretamente a Viena, estaban de oferta. No tenía un motivo, pero sabía que Alice estaba disfrutando del viaje. La abrazó apoyando el cuerpo de la chica sobre su cuerpo. La chica se acurrucó sobre su pecho intentando calentarse las manos metiéndolas por dentro del jersey de Albus.

—Te quiero mucho, Ali.

—Yo también te quiero, Al.

La rubia levantó la cabeza mirándole con los ojos brillantes. Era la primera vez que compartían esas importantes e imponentes palabras entre ellos y le había gustado que Albus se hubiera atrevido antes que ella. La hacía sentirse más segura de esa relación que habían empezando tan repentinamente.

—Y después de esto, vamos al Café Sperl. Tenemos una llamada pendiente que hacer a nuestros amigos. Además que no sé tú, pero tengo unas ganas de desayunar que me muero de hambre.

—Dime cuando tú no tienes hambre.

Albus levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ya estás pensando otra vez mal, Al?

—¡Contigo no puedo evitarlo, rubita! ¡Me despiertas por dentro!

—Me hago una idea de lo que te despierto, idiota.

Alice le dio un manotazo suave en el pecho a Albus, quien soltó una carcajada que rompió la tranquilidad de ese amanecer. Hizo que la chica girara sobre sí misma y tomados de la mano, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al icónico café. Quizás si que podía aprovechar y llamar a Lorcan para enterarse de lo que habían hecho en la Academia aunque todavía era demasiado pronto para que el chico estuviera despierto.

* * *

Lily se despertó a regañadientes. No sabía que hora era, pero estaba más que segura que era demasiado pronto como para poder comportarse como un ser humano funcional. Abrió un ojo y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, intentando ahogar el sonido del timbre.

La pelirroja gruñó. Anoche se había pasado con el vino de la manera más tonta y ahora se arrepentía. Tenía que devolverle todo el cargamento de vino a Scorpius, antes de que acabara con su salud. El timbre volvió a sonar. Más le valía a la persona que estaba pertubando sus horas de descanso que fuera por algo importante.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y su mano busco su bata por encima de la colcha. No se iba a molestar en peinarse, no merecía la pena cuando pensaba volver a meterse en la cama nada más despachara a su visitante.

Salió de su cuarto cuando el timbre sonaba por enésima vez.

—¡Ya voy, por Merlín!

Lily posó su mirada sobre las dos copas de vino que se habían quedado sobre la mesa del salón. Una sonrisa tonta se posó en sus labios. La próxima vez que quedara con Lorcan, comería antes de empezar a beber. Sabía que había dado un poco el espectáculo, pero el chico había sido un caballero y no solo la había acostado en su cama, sino que se había quedado hasta que se quedó dormida como ella le había pedido. O eso al menos le gustaba pensar a ella.

Llegó hasta la puerta y nada más abrir, entró en la sala una Rose eufórica pegando saltitos hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás.

—¿Rose? ¿Qué te has tomado?

La pelirroja la miró a través de sus largas pestañas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tengo cosas que contarte, Lils.

—¿Y no podías esperar a venir a otra hora?

—Tiene que ver con Scorpius.

—¡¿Qué?!¡Ya me estás contando! ¿Pasó algo anoche?

—¡Que no pasó!

Lily corrió hacia el sofá sentándose en el escaso hueco que Rose dejaba libre. De repente ya no tenía sueño, quería saberlo todo.

—¡Rose, por favor!¡Cuéntamelo todo!

—Scorpius y yo lo hemos hecho.

Lily gritó sorprendiendo a Rose, que por un momento no supo que hacer. Después del juego en el que uno perseguía al otro, se habían dejado llevar de nuevo en la ducha que habían compartido juntos y también en el cuarto del rubio, mientras se vestían. Rose nunca había pensado que ponerse la ropa fuera una actividad tan complicada. Rose sonrió apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas, dejándole hueco a Lily, que estaba hecha un ovillo.

—¡Me muero! ¡No me lo creo! Ves, hice bien en dejaros ir solos. ¡Qué ilusión!

—Lily, respira.

—¿Cómo quieres que respire? ¡Scorpius y tú por fin lo habéis hecho!

—Lily—Rose bajó el tono de voz—No hace falta que se enteren todos vecinos de que me he acostado con Scorpius.

—Vale. Perdón, es la emoción. ¡Por Merlín, esa ropa no es tuya! Esa camiseta la conozco, es de Scorpius.

—Sí, bueno. Es que tuvimos un problema. Mi ropa se ha quedado en su lavadora.

—¡Uy, pues perfecto! Así puedes volver a su piso sin tener que inventarte una excusa.

—Tampoco tendría porque inventarme ninguna excusa, Lils. Antes de ser esto raro que somos ahora, Scorpius y yo éramos amigos.

—Ya, eso es cierto. ¡Me alegro mucho Rosie! Ves como yo tenía razón, a Scorpius le gustas. ¡Era más que evidente!

—Lily, porque lo hagamos hecho una vez...bueno...unas trez veces, tampoco es para que te pintes castillos en el aire. Surgió la situación y los dos la aprovechamos.

—Rose, a mí no me engañas. Con Scorpius se te cae la baba. Y lo que no es la baba, viendo lo que ocurrió anoche. Además, que a él le pasa lo mismo contigo.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Llevas puesta su camiseta favorita, casi nunca la usa por temor a que se le estropee. Recuerdo que me lo dijo cuando intenté doblar una vez y casi me hechiza.

Rose bajó la mirada fijándose en la camiseta. Era de un grupo muggle bastante conocido, por lo que la pelirroja no le había dado tanta importancia pero teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Lily, no pudo evitar olerla, dejando que la fragancia de Scorpius la acompañara.

* * *

James se distrajo momentáneamente de su entrenamiento al ver a una pequeña figura sentándose en las gradas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kaitlyn en el estadio? Le pidió permiso a su capitán para dejar un momento de practicar y se acercó sobre su escoba hasta las gradas, donde Kaitlyn se había sentado sin querer llamar la atención.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando. James se extrañó, se quitó sus gafas y con la elegancia de quien parece que ha nacido sobre una escoba, se bajó de la misma posando sus pies sobre la cuidada madera.

—¿Qué te pasa Kat? ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora estoy un poco mejor, pero es que...es que...hoy la he cagado mucho en el Ministerio.

—Ummm, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Lo primero de todo, fallé dos de las intervenciones de la conferencia. Creo que nunca he visto más enfadado al Ministro alemán, con el buen carácter que tiene su homóloga muggle. ¡He confundido "Wirtschaft" con "Wissenschaft"! A veces siento pena de mí misma, soy un desastre en alemán.

James se sentó a su lado sonriendo. Posó la escoba al lado contrario y abrazó a Kaitlyn por los hombros.

—Gatita, hablas siete idiomas. ¡Lo normal es que de vez en cuando colees en alguno de ellos! Y si el estúpido ese alemán no es capaz de ver más allá de su bigote, es su culpa. Además, en alemán

Kaitlyn levantó la cabeza mirando a James con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Cómo sabes que Herr Robbe tiene bigote?

—Me he dejado llevar por los tópicos. ¿He acertado?

—Tiene un bigote en el que creo que vive un espía.

James sonrió y le dio un corto beso en la frente. Sabía que la chica tenía mucha presión sobre sus hombros y que a veces no podía con todo.

—Kat, ahora tengo que volver al entrenamiento pero después, nos vamos a cenar por ahí tú y yo, ¿entendido?

La pelirroja asintió, incorporándose.

—Jamie, ¿puedo quedarme a verte? No quiero volver a casa todavía.

—Yo no te he dicho en ningún momento que te fueras.

James le guiñó un ojo y se subió a su escoba, uniéndose al resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

Lily estaba sacando sus abrigos de una de las pocas cajas que le quedaban sin desempaquetar. Durante todo el día había estado feliz, sabiendo que su prima y Scorpius habían dado ese paso en su relación.

Le apenaba también que no habían hablado mucho más, pero tampoco quería agobiarles. Su trabajo como celestina ahbía dado sus frutos y con eso se conformaba por el momento. El timbre sonó, lo cual la confundió un poco. ¿Hoy era el día oficial de venir a visitarla?

Tenía la esperanza tonta de que fuera Lorcan, pero en el pasillo estaba su otro rubio favorito sonriendo como nunca le había visto y con una bolsa de la hamburguesería favorita de ambos.

—Te he traído la cena, bicho. Hamburguesa vegetariana.

—¡Scorpius!

Lily le abrazó. Scorpius era un gran amigo, casi como un hermano para ella y sabía todo lo que significaba Rose para él.

—No sé si Rose ha aparecido por aquí...

—Sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros. ¡Me alegro tanto! No me puedes negar que soy una celestina brutal.

Scorpius bufó entrando en la cocina dejando la bolsa sobre la encimera.

—¡Ven para aquí, enana!

Scorpius la abrazó levantándola del suelo y dando un par de giros. Lily rio dejando que su melena se soltara del desarreglado moño que se había hecho.

—¡Por Merlín! No te haces una idea de lo feliz que estoy. Incluso Theo me lo ha dicho en la oficina. ¿Qué te ha dicho Rose? ¿Qué le ha parecido?

—Ah, eso sí que no. Si quieres saber lo que mi prima opina de tu magistral técnica —Lily le sacó la lengua buscando su hamburguesa dentro de la bolsa— vas a buscarla tú y se lo preguntas.

Scorpius le puso cara de pena, pero sabía porque la pelirroja estaba haciendo eso. Si había alguien en este mundo que quisiera que Rose y él estuvieran juntos —obviándole a él por motivos obvios— esa era Lily. Se unió a ella para colocar las cosas antes de cenar en la mesa de la cocina.

Quizás podría pasearse mañana por el despacho de su padre, por verle a él, no porque quisiera ver a Rose de nuevo.


	8. Ajedrez

Scorpius se apareció en San Mungo nada más quedarse libre de esa dichosa reunión con unos inversores rusos. Eran bastantes las veces que agradecía que su primo Theodore Nott hubiera estudiado en Durmstrang y tuviera tanta habilidad para estudiar lenguas. Sabía que él se encargaría de convencer a los rusos de que Malfoy Enterprises era una apuesta segura.

La mujer que estaba en recepción ni siquiera le preguntó a donde iba. Se metió en el ascensor esperando encontrarse con Rose. Se había decidido a hacerle caso a Lily, ya que parecía que la menor de los Potter siempre tenía razón.

Al entrar en el despacho, se encontró únicamente con su padre de espaldas a la puerta.

—Veo que te ha dado fuerte por la chica Weasley. Está en su hora de comer, pero no me importa que te quedes aquí hasta que vuelva.

Su padre se giró sonriéndole. Scorpius intentó disimular la sorpresa lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, papá? Rose y yo solamente somos amigos.

—Que gracia me hace. Para mí, también hubo un tiempo en el que tu madre y yo solamente éramos amigos. Un año después, tu madre y yo estábamos casados. Scorpius, no me intentes engañar y tampoco te engañes a ti mismo. Tu madre y yo lo pudimos ver el otro día.

—¿El qué se supone que habéis visto mamá y tú?

El rubio sabía que estaba actuando a la defensiva, pero no le quedaba otra. No podía ser que su padre le hubiera pillado tan fácilmente.

—Que estáis enamorados, hasta el tuétano. Y, personalmente, yo creo que lo estáis desde hace años.

Scorpius bufó girándose hacia la puerta. Justo en el momento en el que se disponía a tomar el pomo para salir, ésta se abrió, entrado Rose por la misma. Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapa que estaba. Rose le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Buenas tardes, Rose. Espero que hayas disfrutado de ese restaurante que te recomendé. ¡Mira quien ha venido a visitarte...perdón...nos hoy!

Rose miró tímidamente a Scorpius. Le había costado bastante no sentirse incómoda delante de Draco después de lo que había hecho con Scorpius. Tenía la sensación de que el ex compañero de curso de sus padres podía leerle el pensamiento.

—¡Hola Scorpius! ¿Qué tal?

—Hey, Rose. Todo bien, ¿y tú?

—Por Merlín, chicos. Casi parece que no se conocen. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando Scorpius llegó aquel primer verano después del primer año de Hogwarts, no dejó de hablar de ti durante casi todo el verano. ¿Creo que te he contado esta anécdota ya, verdad Rose?

Scorpius sabía lo que estaba haciendo su padre y no estaba seguro de si el camino que esa conversación iba a tomar le gustaba.

—No señor. Creo que esa historia no me la contaron cuando cenamos juntos.

Rose se sentía incómoda. Evitaba mirar a Scorpius, que sabía que tenía los ojos puestos en ella.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso no puede ser así! Este domingo cuando vengas a visitarnos Hyperion te quiero ver con Rose. Avisaré a Astoria de que vendrás, estará encantada de verte de nuevo. Te adora casi como si fueras su propia hija.

Scorpius miró a su padre entrecerrando sus ojos. ¿Se habría enterado de lo que había pasado entre Rose y él? Quiso pensar que no, que tanta amabilidad se debía a que sus padres siempre habían sentido ese cariño especial por la pelirroja y ahora que volvían a tratarse como amigos, era lo normal. Mera cortesía Malfoy. Miró a Rose, que se estaba mordiendo el labio. Eran increíbles las ganas que tenía de besarla, incluso con su padre ahí delante.

—Además, no puedes negarte Rose. Tenemos una partida de ajedrez pendiente, quiero comprobar si eres tan buena como Scorpius dice.

Rose sonrió. Ella también les tenía cariño desde aquellos veranos en los que los padres de Scorpius les invitaban a Albus y a ella a pasar un par de semanas allí. Miró a Scorpius decidida.

— Allí me tendrá, Draco. Prepárese para perder.

* * *

James sentía que no se había bajado aún de la escoba. No se podía creer que había sido uno de los seleccionados para el equipo de Inglaterra en el mundial de Quidditch. Se sorprendió al encontrar todo el piso a oscuras. Dejó su bolsa en el suelo y subió hasta el cuarto, quizás Kaitlyn ya se había ido a dormir.

Sin embargo, cuando se asomó al cuarto, se encontró a la chica sollozando. Por la cantidad de pañuelos desperdigados por el suelo, parecía que llevaba bastante rato llorando.

—Kaitlyn...Kat...¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—No valgo para ser diplomática. Apesto, no soy capaz de mantener el protocolo.

James acarició la espalda de su chica, sentándose en el borde de la cama. ¿Cómo iba a darle ahora la noticia? No podía, simplemente no podía compartir su alegría cuando la pelirroja parecía tan desdichada.

—Te infravaloras, Kat. Eres una intérprete de primera, solo tienes que trabajar un poco más. Piensa que tus compañeros de trabajo son todos unos carcamales que lo tuvieron fácil después de la guerra.

—Pero no me soportan. Y no puedo más con esto.

—Gatita...

James se tumbó en cucharita demostrándole así a Kaitlyn que él era su apoyo, que él estaba ahí para ella. Kaitlyn entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, continuó llorando como había estado haciendo desde que había llegado a casa. Se giró encarando a James.

—Ojalá todo volviera a ser como en Hungría.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a ser tu Andrássy, mi emperatriz?

Kaitlyn sonrió. En Hungría, durante el campeonato europeo de hacía un par de años, era donde se habían redescubierto. Ya no como compañeros de colegio, sino como una pareja explosiva.

—Ojalá todo volviera a ser así de fácil. ¿Podríamos hacer un viaje juntos? Albus y Alice me han dado envidia.

James sabía que esta era su oportunidad. Que las estrellas se habían puesto de su parte.

—Bueno, ¿alguna vez has pensado en hacer un viaje a Sudáfrica?

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me han seleccionado para el equipo de Inglaterra, para el mundial de Quidditch. Déjalo todo y vente conmigo. Hagamos una locura, Kat.

—Pero Jamie...no puedo dejar mi trabajo. No quiero ser una mantenida, lo sabes.

—Sí, me lo has dejado claro varias veces pero tan solo piénsatelo.

—No puedo James...mi carrera también es importante. No puedo huír en cuanto los problemas se me echan al cuello.

—Lo sé, pero también veo que lo necesitas. Mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta el día que me vaya e incluso cuando ya esté allí, te diré cada vez que nos veamos vía Skype que te vengas.

—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad?

—Siempre, Kaitlyn. Ya sea aquí, en Hungría o en Sudáfrica. Siempre juntos.

James acercó el cuerpo de Kaitlyn al suyo. Besó su frente, dejando que el olor a fresas del cabello pelirrojo de la chica endulzara sus fosas nasales. A James le encantaba como a veces olía a fresas silvestres y otras, a gominola de fresa.

—Antes de que me vaya a Sudáfrica, tengo que echar tu perfume por toda mi ropa. Así no podré echarte tanto de menos, gatita.

Kaitlyn sonrió a pesar de continuar con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que eso era una oportunidad única para su chico y que no podía desaprovecharla. Se sentía muy orgullosa de él.

—Vas a oler como un verdadero macho.

—Tranquila, de eso se encargará el resto del equipo. Ya sabes que a Flint le da pánico la ducha.

Kaitlyn rió y James se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo. Sabía que ella lo estaba pasando mal en su trabajo y que las cosas no mejoraban, por lo que haría a Kaitlyn todo lo feliz que pudiera hasta el día que habían marcado para viajar al país sudafricano.

* * *

Alice estaba en la cocina del apartamento de Albus preparando algo de comer para los dos. El moreno sabía que tenía que levantarse y ayudar a la chica, pero el entrenamiento le había dejado baldado. Menos mal que mañana tendría el día completamente libre. Se dedicó a observar como la rubia bailaba al ritmo de un canción que sólo ella parecía estar escuchando. A pesar de las agujetas, se levantó sigilosamente, acercándose al oído de la chica sin que ella notara su presencia.

—Podría pasarme el día entero viéndote bailar, rubita.

Alice pegó un bote haciendo que la espumadera que tenía el la mano cayera en el suelo.

—No digas idioteces. ¡Mira la que he liado por tu culpa!

—Lo que me vuelve idiota eres tú, Alice. No te preocupes por eso ahora. Anda, ven. Bésame.

Albus se apoyó contra la encimera, haciendo que Alice apoyara su cuerpo contra el suyo. La abrazó por la cintura pudiendo así disfrutar de esos ojos melados que le perseguían en sueños incluso cuando ella dormía a su lado.

—Siempre me perturba cuando me miras así, Al.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Como un hombre enamorado?

Alice rio echando la cabeza para atrás. Tirando de Albus por el cuello de la camiseta, comenzó a bailar con él por el salón.

—Venga, Al. Si tan enamorado estás de mí como dices, baila conmigo.

—Ali...sabes que no sé bailar.

La rubia le miró acercándose a sus labios, le besó lentamente. Los labios de Albus eran realmente suaves e invitaban a Alice a querer estar casi siempre pegada a él. Tomó a Albus de la mano, girando sobre sí misma.

—Bueno, solo tienes que seguirme. Y hacerme girar.

Albus sonrió, le encantaba lo niña que podía ser a veces Alice para luego transformarse en una mujer de armas tomar. Comenzó a hacerla girar por todo el salón, la música que los acompañaba era la risa de Alice. En algún momento, Albus se golpeó con la mesa sobre la que Rose tenía un montón de libros sobre enfermedades muggles. Cayeron sobre el sofá riendo.

—Me encantaría poder estar así contigo siempre, Alice. Como si estuviéramos viviendo juntos. Y bailar cuando nos dé la gana.

—A mí también me gustaría. ¿Pero no crees que vamos un poco rápido? ¡En dos meses estoy segura de que me pides matrimonio!

Albus rio acomodando ambos cuerpos en el sofá, la comida podía esperar un poco.

—Oh,no. Por eso puedes estar tranquila. Hasta que James no le pida matrimonio a Kaitlyn, puedes estar tranquila.

—Confirmado, eres un idiota.

—Sí, puede ser. Pero soy tu idiota favorito.

* * *

Rose sentía los labios de Scorpius descendiendo por su escote. Nada más había acabado su turno, se había aparecido en la puerta del apartamento del chico. Tenían que aclarar varias cosas, entre ellas, el hecho de que el domingo fuera a pasar el día en Malfoy Manor.

Sin embargo, en el mismo segundo que Scorpius había reparado en que era ella quien había llamado a la puerta, se habían lanzado uno a por los labios del otro, como si no hubieran tenido suficiente con la noche anterior.

No hablaban, dejaban que sus lenguas fueran las que, en una batalla en las que ambos ganaban, se dijeran todo. Rose sentía las manos de Scorpius deshaciéndose de su camisa azul cielo con ansia. Como todos los encuentros fueran así, se iba a quedar con su guardaropa hecho harapos.

Scorpius sabía que te tenía que controlarse, que tendría que al menos llegar a su cuarto antes de hacerle el amor a Rose contra la puerta. Se separó un momento de sus labios para poder observarla.

La camisa entreabierta dejaba ver un sujetar lavanda, la melena de Rose estaba despeinada y sus ojos azules brillaban de manera atrayente.

—Eres preciosa, Rose.

La chica se sonrojó y Scorpius no pudo más. La tomó de la cintura colocando sus piernas en sus caderas y volvió a besarla. Rose se agarraba a su hombros de manera firme. Subieron las escaleras confiando en su instinto.

Se deshicieron de la ropa rápidamente. Los besos pasaron a ser mordiscos, los suspiros en gemidos que llenaban la habitación de altos techos. Scorpius se tumbó en la cama, con Rose sentada a horcajadas sobre él, rozándose el uno contra el otro casi como animales en celo.

Scorpius disfrutaba de la visión de Rose cabalgándole, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, de donde se escapan gemidos cada vez más sonoros. El rubio no dejaba de mover sus caderas contra las de la chica, que se movía sobre él volviéndole loco. Sabía que le quedaba poco para correrse, pero quería que Rose lo hiciera primero. Subió la mano que tenía sobre uno de los senos hasta la boca de la pelirroja donde provocativamente metió dos de sus dedos. Conseguiría que Rose disfrutara como nunca. La pelirroja, aún con los ojos cerrados, los lamió sensualmente, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Scorpius bajó entonces hasta el clítoris de la chica, el cual acarició aumentando cada vez más el ritmo. Sentía como Rose apretaba cada vez de manera más intensa su erección. Sin poder contenerse más, Scorpius se corrió dentro de ella con un gruñido. Rose gimió fuerte, sintiendo su orgasmo golpeando su cuerpo.

—Venga Rose, córrete para mí. Así, nena, sí.

Las palabras de Scorpius hicieron que la pelirroja gritase, inundada de placer. Rose puso los ojos en blanco clavando sus uñas en el pecho de Scorpius, el rubio estaba seguro de que era el exacto mismo lugar donde lo había hecho la noche anterior. Rose dejó caer su cuerpo sobre las sábanas azul marino de Scorpius. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos para recuperar la respiración, la pelirroja se giró acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla de Scorpius, que sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Tu padre lo sabe. Todo esto.

—Probablemente. Siempre ha sabido leerme muy bien.

Scorpius se acercó a Rose, acunándola contra su pecho. Le gustaba sentir a la pelirroja cerca sobretodo cuando su melena le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

—Además que solo se te ocurre a ti venir a su despacho cuando nunca has hecho eso.

—Quería verte. Y sé que tú a mí también.

Scorpius la besó con ganas, quería más de ella. Que tonto había llegado a ser, con Rose se sentía completo, feliz. Sabía que ella era la correcta y que su padre también lo había visto.

—Bueno, el domingo solo tengo que ganarle al ajedrez, ¿no?

Scorpius sonrió ante las palabras de la pelirroja, se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Rose para darle un pequeño beso.

—Si lo consigues, te prometo que nos vamos a Tailandia para que comas verdadero Pad Thai.

—Te tomo la palabra entonces, Scor.

* * *

Lily estaba terminando de colocar su colección de vinilos que por fin tenía un hueco en su salón. Había sido lo último que quedaba por colocar de su mudanza y, a pesar de lo que había tardado, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Había veces que disfrutaba de no usar la magia.

Se estiró como un gato haciendo que su camiseta se elevara. Lily agradeció el hechizo aislante que había aplicado a la casa, no se quería ni imaginar la factura que le llegaría de tener que poner la calefacción. Su móvil sonó, lo que la extrañó. No había acudido a ningún casting nuevo como para que la llamasen y tampoco esperaba que la llamaran del trabajo.

Cuando descolgó, la suave voz de Lorcan acarició sus oídos consiguiendo que su piel se erizase. Él siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa con las cosas más simples.

—Tenemos que celebrar que por fin has acabado la mudanza, ¿no?

Lily no iba a negar que la sorprendía escuchar la voz de Lorcan a través del móvil. El chico no era muy amigo de la tecnología y a Lily le parecía raro que el chico tuviera móvil, era algo que no pegaba con él.

—Anda, ábreme. Estoy abajo con dos cajas de pizza que huele de maravilla.

—No me gusta la pizza, Lorcan.

—Menos mal entonces que he traído vino.

Lily sonrió al chico. Esperaba que el rubio no se fijara mucho en las pintas que llevaba. Miró hacia el pantalón de chándal gris que en algún tiempo anterior había pertenecido a su hermano James. No se esperaba visita y menos aún la del chico. Abrió abajo y dejó la puerta entreabierta para después echar a correr hacia el baño e intentar peinar su melena que llevaba recogida en un moño desde primera hora de la mañana. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba por lo que, sin poder arreglarse más, salió al salón.

Allí estaba Lorcan, moviéndose por su cocina como pez en el agua abriendo el segundo cajón en busca del sacacorchos.

—Estamos entrando en una espiral peligrosa de siempre que nos vemos bebemos vino. Quizás un día podríamos cambiarlo por un zumo de arándano, no sé, como idea.

Lorcan sonrió mientras abría la botella. Si tan solo la pelirroja supiera que el vino le hacía capaz de hablar con ella sin que sus manos comenzaran a sudar. Sirvió dos copas, de esas que él mismo había ayudado a colocar, y le pasó la copa menos llena a Lily.

—Podríamos. Si quieres un día de estos vamos a desayunar juntos. Mañana por ejemplo no tengo academia, podemos aprovechar mi día libre. Ya que mi idea de la pizza ha sido un gran fiasco, que menos que compensártelo con un buen desayuno.

Lorcan hizo un puchero que le hacía parecer un niño pequeño. Lily volvió a sonreír, le encantaba cuando el chico se comportaba así.

—Oh, no Lorcan. No es tu culpa que no me guste la pizza.

Lily puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lorcan. Sabía que haciendo eso estaba jugando con fuego, pero, quien no arriesga no gana. Se quedó prendada de los ojos verdosos de Lorcan.

—Lily...

—Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí y así mañana desayunamos juntos.

Quizás que Lorcan hubiera venido con pizza para cenar no era un plan tan malo.


	9. Confianza

Lily abrió un ojo queriendo volver al mundo de los sueños cuando sonó la alarma aquella mañana. Ella no recordaba haberla puesto la noche anterior por lo que se extrañó. Mientras intentaba volver a dormirse, se acordó de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Lorcan. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y se giró pegando un salto para encontrarse con que la cama estaba vacía.

Lily no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. No solo con Lorcan, sino también consigo misma. Se había permitido confiar en el chico y había llegado a ver incluso una respuesta positiva por su parte. El rubio no tenía que ser su príncipe azul, claro que no, pero tampoco parecía del tipo de tíos que se van en cuanto sale el sol sin decirle nada a la chica con la que habían compartido cama y algo más.

Lily se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda contra uno de sus almohadones. No tenía sentido alguno enfadarse, no era la primera vez que le pasaba y tampoco sería la última. Miró su móvil con la tonta esperanza de encontrarse con un mensaje del chico diciéndole que tenía que haberse ido a la academia de aurores por una emergencia pero solo se encontró con una parrafada demasiado larga como para ponerse a leerla que Rose le había escrito en la madrugada.

Eso le extrañó a Lily, a su prima no le gustaba trasnochar por norma aunque sí que se había quedado varias noches en vela preparando sus exámenes. Después de darse una ducha leería lo que le había escrito su prima, si no había vuelto a insistir es que tanta importancia no tenía.

Se levantó de la cama buscando su bata. Se sonrojó ligeramente al encontrar su ropa de andar por casa esparcida por el suelo de madera. Con Lorcan podía ser ella misma, no necesitaba ponerse ningún tipo de máscara pero él había decidido irse así que no la pelirroja pensó que ella no era tan importante para él.

Cruzó el pasillo y encendió la radio con un golpe de varita. Sonó una canción bastante animada y Lily se lo agradeció al locutor de aquella radio muggle. Abrió el grifo esperando a que el agua saliera caliente y dejó la bata detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Dejó que el agua mojase su melena intentando que se llevara por el desagüe todos esos pensamientos que ahora enturbiaban su mente. Lorcan siempre le había gustado, no sólo porque fuera un chico interesante y atractivo, sino porque era bueno con todo el mundo. Pero ella no lo conocía del todo, era el amigo de su hermano, no el de ella y como todos, tendría secretos que nunca había compartido con nadie.

Cuando salió de la ducha casi una media hora más tarde, volvió a ponerse la bata y secó su melena levemente con una toalla. Ya se vestiría luego. Fue hacia el salón para prepararse un té. Pensó en que anoche Lorcan se le veía bastante entusiasmado con la idea de desayunar juntos y en como se había ido sin decirle nada.

—Buenos días, marmota. Ya veo que has hecho caso omiso a la alarma que puse para que te despertaras.

Lily pegó un bote al darse cuenta que allí, en la cocina, estaba Lorcan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Lorcan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio la miró con una ceja levantada, como cuestionándose la cordura de la pelirroja. Sonrió porque la actitud de la chica era lo que más le gustaba.

—Sí, ese soy yo. Tengo un hermano gemelo pero quien te prometió desayunar juntos fui yo, quiero recordar.

Lily se fijó en que sobre la encimera el chico había colocado un desayuno completo. Había dos vasos lo que parecía zumo de arándanos. El de Lorcan estaba a la mitad ya.

—Da gracias a Merlín que somos magos y he podido mantener las tortitas calientes gracias a la magia. Bueno, no sólo las tortitas, también el chocolate y los huevos revueltos. No he querido echarles pimienta porque no sé si te gusta tanto como a mí. Lils, ¿no dices nada?

—Es que estoy sorprendida. Cuando vi que no estabas en la cama, pensé que te habrías ido a tu casa o a la Academia.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Lo primero de todo, te prometí anoche un desayuno. Segundo, soy todo un caballero, nunca me he ido ni me iré de la casa de alguien con quien he pasado la noche sin al menos despedirme. Menos aún cuando se trata de ti, Lils.

Lorcan la miró. Su pelo se veía más oscuro al estar mojado y parecía más pequeña de lo que era envuelta en esa bata rosa. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado la pelirroja a pensar que después de haberlo hecho se iba a ir sin más? Lily se veía turbada, por lo que se acercó a ella.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa?—Lorcan la tomó del mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos— Lily, no te calles, dime lo que esté pasando por esa cabecita tuya.

Lily sentía que estaba a punto de llorar pero no sabía el motivo. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza respondió por ella.

—Es que me cuesta mucho confiar en los tíos. Y al ver que te habías ido, me sentí fatal. Soy imbécil.

Lorcan se acercó a ella abrazándola. Conocía alguna de las historias por las que había pasado la chica y entendía porque ella estaba así. Lorcan quería demostrarle que podía confiar en él, que él no se iría como habían hecho los otros.

—No eres imbécil, es normal que reacciones así, Lily. Pero yo no me he ido, ¿no? Bueno, técnicamente sí. Te cogí las llaves para ir a comprar pero estoy aquí, contigo. ¿De acuerdo Lily?

Lily se acurrucó contra el pecho del chico escuchando el rítmico pulso de su corazón. Le gustaba la sensación de que por primera vez no se quisieran ir de su lado.

* * *

Kaitlyn estaba concentrada intentando terminar de leer aquel dossier que les había enviado el ministro de magia austriaco. Le habían pedido a última hora de la tarde que hiciera un resumen para la reunión de la mañana siguiente y la pelirroja se había visto obligada a quedarse en su despacho.

Ya era de noche y era la única que seguía allí. Como le molestaba que le tomaran el pelo de esa manera por ser tan joven. Vale que le faltaba experiencia, pero nadie nace sabiéndolo todo. Kaitlyn tiró la pluma contra la mesa, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

Escuchó un crujido proveniente de fuera. Sabía que no debía sugestionarse pero no le gustaba nada la idea de que sabiendo que era la única que seguía en el Ministerio, hubiera alguien rondando cerca de su despacho. Tomó su varita que descansaba al lado de una foto que tenía con James de cuando habían estado en Barcelona.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido con la silla y fue hasta la puerta. Escuchó como alguien se movía detrás. Preparándose para atacar, abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír al encontrarse con James con el pelo mojado y vestido aún con el uniforme del Puddlemere United. El chico sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Jamie...¿qué haces aquí? Te envié un mensaje diciéndote que esta noche no llegaría hasta tarde.

—Sí, lo sé. Me llegó justo cuando salía de entrenamiento pero me apeteció venir a ver a mi chica, que es una trabajadora nata.

James le dio un beso en la frente, entrando al despacho como si fuera su casa. Kaitlyn sonrió pero no llegaba a entender que estaba haciendo él aquí.

—Tú tranquilo, eh. Pasa sin problemas, como si estuvieras en tu propia casa.

James se giró mirándola con una sonrisa que ella conocía bien. El moreno dejó la bolsa de deporte en el suelo y se apoyó contra el escritorio de su otro compañero de trabajo.

—Anda gatita, ven...

James le indicó con un movimiento de su mano que se acercara y Kaitlyn sintió que se excitaba sin llegar a entender por qué. Siendo todo lo sensual que podía después de llevar más de ocho horas encerrada en aquel despacho, caminó hacia James contoneándose y haciendo sonar sus tacones sobre el suelo.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba él, James la tomó de la cintura acercándola de manera brusca hacia así. Sin decir nada, la besó. Era un beso hambriento, un beso que le estaba dejando claro a la pelirroja las intenciones que tenía el chico. Kaitlyn sintió como James le mordía el labio con intensidad. Se apartó levemente, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Jamie?

—Quiero hacerte el amor aquí y ahora. Hoy no he podido dejar de pensar en ti durante el entrenamiento.

James movió sus caderas contra Kaitlyn, haciendo evidente la situación en la que se encontraba el chico. Quería que ella notase su excitación, que supiera que esto era culpa suya. La pelirroja comenzó a sentir calor, un calor que comenzaba en su entrepierna dándole ganas de quitarse la camisa y tumbar al chico sobre la mesa.

—James...no podemos hacerlo aquí. ¡Es una locura!

—¿Por qué no? Estamos totalmente solos, nadie tiene porque enterarse.

James comenzó a besar el cuello de Kaitlyn bajando por su escote. Desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa besando la piel que no cubría el sujetador negro de la chica. Quería hacerla disfrutar, que se dejara llevar y que por un momento se olvidara de todo aquello. Apartando el trozo de tela, jugó con su lengua estimulando el pezón de la chica. Escuchó a Kaitlyn gemir revolviéndose contra él. Bajó su mano por la falda de la chica, subiéndola hasta que su ropa interior quedó a la vista.

Apartó la ropa interior de la chica metiendo dos dedos dentro de ella. La humedad que le recibió le hizo saber que Kaitlyn quería eso tanto como él. Comenzó un bombeo lento mientras acariciaba en círculos el clítoris de la chica. James se apartó para mirarla a ella.

Kaitlyn sabía que no debían estar haciendo esto, que cualquier guarda podía entrar en ese momento y pillarles así, de esa manera. Sin embargo, no podía evitar querer más de esas caricias en las que James era un experto. Comenzó a rozarse contra él, como si fuera una gata en celo.

—Mmmmm...vaya...creo que hay alguien al que esto ya no le parece tan mal...

—James...

James cambió el ritmo de sus caricias, rozando con sus dedos su punto G. Kaitlyn se estremeció, no podía odiar más a James en ese momento. Otro gemido más sonoro volvió a escaparse de sus labios involuntariamente.

—Me encanta cuando gimes, gatita. No sabes lo cachondo que me tienes.

James acarició sobre la tela de pantalón del chándal su erección, Kaitlyn se relamió los labios. Apartando la mano de James de su intimidad, se puso de rodillas entre las piernas del chico. Liberó la erección de James, que quien no se había puesto ropa interior a posta.

Kaitlyn comenzó a lamer todo el tronco sin dejar de mirarle. James conseguía hacer que ella hiciera lo que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente. No sabía porque se había puesto tan cachonda, pero quería darle todo el placer al chico con su boca. Se la metió hasta la mitad, apretando con sus labios y jugando con su lengua sobre esa vena que James tenía bastante marcada.

James gruñó. Kaitlyn le miró, estaba mordiéndose el labio y parecía que se iba a lanzar sobre ella en cualquier momento. El moreno comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella, queriendo sentir como ella jugaba con su lengua. Kaitlyn sonrió a pesar de su situación y continuó, llegando a rozar con su nariz el pubis de James. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como James enredaba sus dedos en su melena.

Continuaron un rato así, entre gemidos y gruñidos hasta que James no pudo más. Quería estar dentro de Kaitlyn.

—Gatita...—James la ayudó a incorporarse— ponte contra la mesa.

La autoridad en la voz ronca de James le sirvió a Kaitlyn para humedecerse aún más. Acarició de nuevo la erección del chico antes de tumbarse contra la mesa. Comenzó a elevar sus caderas, tentando al chico, que no dejaba de masturbarse mientras veía como la pelirroja le estaba provocando.

—¿Qué, ahora que me tienes así no me vas a hacer nada?

—¿Quieres que haga algo?

James se tumbó ligeramente sobre ella, acariciando los pliegues de la chica con la punta del pene sobre la ropa interior. Sintió a Kaitlyn temblar pegando su intimidad con la él.

—Ummm...eso me parecía...

James le quitó la ropa interior hasta los muslos, acercó su pene rozándose de nuevo contra la chica sin entrar en ella. Quería que fuera ella la que se lo pidiera. Metió durante un par de segundos la puntita. Kaitlyn gimió en protesta. Sentía sus pecho apretados contra la mesa de su compañero y como James alargaba el momento como un bastardo. Se giró tomándole de la camiseta con la mano sobre la que no se estaba apoyando.

—James, por Merlín, fóllame ya. Me estás volviendo loca.

James sonrió y Kaitlyn supo que eso era lo que él quería escuchar. Que por eso llevaba tanto rato torturándola. James se adentró de golpe en ella, haciendo que la mesa se moviera hacia delante.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa.

James la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a entrar y a salir de ella casi con violencia. Quería que este momento se le quedara grabado a Kaitlyn para siempre, que la chica supiera que no siempre tiene porque ser malo tener que quedarse en el despacho de noche.

Con cada embestida de James, Kaitlyn sentía que se moría de placer. No sabía que se había tomado el moreno, pero no podía dejar de poner los ojos en blanco y los dedos de sus pies se curvaban. Sus tacones habían quedado tirados en el suelo, no pudiendo mantenerse por sí misma.

James comenzó a besar su cuello. Cada gemido de la chica conseguía que quisiera aumentar el ritmo. Kaitlyn levantó su cuello, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Miraba sin mirar a un punto de la habitación y James sabía que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

Siguió con sus embestidas hasta que sintió como las paredes de la chica le atrapaban. Él no quería salirse de ella, por lo que tras un par de estocadas más suaves, se corrió dentro de ella. Se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja, acariciando sus brazos y su espalda. La chica se había quedado completamente grogui pero tranquila. James la besó, esta vez cariñosamente.

—Te amo, Kaitlyn.

La chica sonrió murmurando algo que parecía querer responderle pero James no la llegó a entender. Tomó a la chica yendo hasta su silla, donde se sentó él primero y ella sobre su regazo. James subió su ropa interior y bajó su falda. La camisa la dejó desabrochada. Fue cuando Kaitlyn finalmente pudo vocalizar algo coherente.

—Ha sido increíble, Jamie. Creía que me moría.

—Si es que tienes a un gran amante como novio. Espero que te hayas quedado satisfecha.

—Oh, sí. Claro que sí. Pero antes de la reunión de mañana, podemos repetirlo, ¿verdad?

—¿La gatita se ha quedado con ganas de más?

—De mucho más. Yo que estaba tan tranquila aquí trabajando, pues claro, si vienes tú, me desconcentro. Y ya no creo que pueda volver a centrarme.

—Siempre viene bien un momento de relax.

—Ajá, siempre viene bien.

Kaitlyn se giró para besarle mientras su mano derecha bajaba de nuevo a la entrepierna del chico. Ella también sabía como provocarle y no iba a quedarse atrás. James se tensó. Le encantaba cuando la chica se encendía como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. James comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Kaitlyn, volviéndola a besar.

—Podríamos irnos ya a casa, ¿no crees, Kat?

—Me parece que sí. Recojo todo esto y nos vamos. No sabes lo que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa.

James la miró abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Definitivamente, Kaitlyn era única y era la mujer perfecta para él, cada día lo tenía más claro.

—Dice la que mañana no va a poder maquillar sus ojeras después de la noche de placer que te voy a dar. Te prometo que voy a conseguir que olvides hasta tu nombre.

—¿Por qué únicamente estaré gimiendo el tuyo?

—Exactamente. Toda la noche, hasta que no puedas más.

Kaitlyn le sonrió.

Quizás mañana no tenía porque aparecer por la reunión, quizás podía tomarse un día libre.


	10. No-citas y noches eternas

Rose volvió a girar sobre sí misma mirándose al espejo por enésima vez en la tarde. Lily, sentada sobre la cama de su prima, rodó los ojos.

—Rose, ¡estás perfecta así vestida! Además, no es como si los Malfoy no te conocieran. ¡Por Merlín, si te han visto hasta cuando te salió ese brote de acné asqueroso con catorce años!

—¡Lily, entiéndeme! Sé que esto que tenemos Scorpius y yo ahora no está muy claro pero tengo que dar buena impresión.

—Rose, no sé quien te adora más en esa casa. Si Scorpius, Draco o Astoria. No te preocupes tanto por la ropa, que no es por nada, pero ese vestido te queda divino ¡Y preocúpate más por la hora, que Scorpius está casi al llegar!

Rose miró el reloj digital que tenía sobre una mesa que ella misma había hecho con todos los libros que comenzaba a leer pero que con el tema de las prácticas en San Mungo no tenía apenas tiempo de terminar. Lily rio al ver a su prima en tal apuro, disfrutaba torturándola con la "no-cita" que Rose tenía en la casa de los Malfoy. Casi como si estuviera planeado, el timbre sonó.

—¡Es él, Lily! ¿Qué hago?

—¿Bajar las escaleras? Como idea digo, no creo que Scorpius esté muy tranquilo esperando a que bajes.

Lily se levantó, abrazando a su prima por detrás mirando el reflejo de ambas en el espejo. Lily jugueteó con un hilo que estaba suelto de la falda de su prima. Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rose.

—Estás realmente preciosa, Rose. Lo único que te puedo decir es que estés tranquila. Y también, que tienes que ganar a Draco jugando al ajedrez. Si pierdes, estoy segura de que tu padre te desheredará ya no solo por salir con Scorpius, sino por dejarte ganar.

—No me voy a dejar ganar por Draco, quiero el Pad Thai que Scorpius me ha prometido.

Lily sonrió. Le gustaba esa Rose relajada que aparecía cuando Scorpius estaba cerca de su prima, aunque el rubio estuviera esperando en la puerta.

—Rose, ¡que Scorpius sigue abajo! ¡Vete ya, corre!

Rose pegó un saltito tomando el bolso de mano que había escogido. Cuando se trataba de los Malfoy, a pesar de que era casi una hija para ellos, siempre sentía que tenía que buscar parecer elegante. Se despidió de su prima lanzando un beso al aire y salió de su cuarto casi corriendo.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se paró para respirar profundamente. Contó hasta tres e intentando convencerse de que esa "no-cita" no saldría tan mal, abrió la puerta.

Scorpius se quedó casi sin habla al ver a Rose. Ya estaba a punto de aparecerse dentro del salón de la chica al ver que nadie le habría la puerta pero la espera había merecido la pena.

—Estás guapísima, Rose. ¡Wow, mi corazón pelirroja! Que aunque estés estudiando para ser medimaga, no creo que aquí tengas uno de esos...

—Desfibrilador.

—Si es que no hay nada que no sepas ¡Ay!

Scorpius se llevó la mano al pecho hacia el lado contrario del corazón, dramatizando que se desmayaba sobre el marco de la puerta. Rose comenzó a reír, era lo que más le gustaba al rubio de la relación que habían recuperado, volver a ser él quien la hiciera reír.

Su mirada paseó por la figura de la chica, la cual estaba cubierta por un ajustado vestido color azul oscuro. No sabía si la chica lo había hecho a posta, pero ese siempre había sido su color favorito.

—¡Ey, Scor! ¡Mis ojos están aquí arriba, deja de mirarme las piernas!

Scorpius desvió su mirada al suelo, rascándose el pelo nervioso. Parecía mentirar que todavía se pusiera así después de lo que había pasado entre los dos.

—Es que, de verdad que estás guapísima. ¿Te parece si nos aparecemos ya? Estoy más que seguro de que mi madre nos está esperando intentando no morderse las uñas. Nunca ha conseguido quitarse ese vicio.

* * *

Rose no sabía en que momento habían pasado de estar tomando el té a pasar a beber champán en copas de cristal fino. Bueno, sí que sabía cuando se había descorchado la primera botella. Había ocurrido cuando Astoria se volvió prácticamente loca en el momento en el que la pelirroja le había hecho jaque al rey del que era su marido.

Draco había querido divorciarse de Astoria cuando la castaña había comenzado a correr por el amplio salón bailando con Narcissa de la mano. Las dos mujeres de su vida disfrutaban burlándose de él y Lucius, como no, había optado por celebrarlo con champán. Draco era el único que no podía disfrutar el momento. Sin embargo, todo su mal humor por haber sido vencido se esfumó en cuanto vio como su hijo miraba con orgullo a Rose.

Verles ahí, sentados juntos en el mismo sillón, era casi como un viaje al pasado. Pensó en cuando Astoria y él pasaban las tardes leyendo en voz alta teatro, el género preferido de la castaña. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su hijo así de sonriente, ni siquiera cuando había traído a Lily casi año y medio atrás. Draco sonrió dando un sorbo Había metido la pata con las anécdotas y Astoria no había estado rápida para cerrarle la boca cuando contó lo que en teoría había pasado entre la menor de los Potter y su hijo.

Draco optaba por decir en teoría porque todos los presentes en la sala a excepción de Scorpius desconocían lo que había pasado entre aquellos dos. Astoria bailoteó alrededor de él. Como única respuesta, Draco levantó una ceja.

—No me provoques, mujer. Que nos conocemos ya desde hace tiempo.

Astoria le miró bebiendo de su copa sonriendo como una niña. Lamió el borde de la copa tentándole. Draco negó con la cabeza, tendría que haberle prohibido el champán a Astoria años atrás.

—Tú lo has querido, por tu bien y el de esa copa, corre.

Astoria se movió cuando vio que su marido se iba a abalanzar sobre ella. Al girarse, vio como su hijo besaba brevemente a Rose aprovechando que los adultos se habían convertido en niños y por un momento no les estaban haciendo caso. Astoria sonrió, sabía que, con la ayuda de Lily, su hijo no tardaría en darse cuenta de que Rose y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Draco aprovechó que estaba distraída para abrazarla.

—¡Te pillé!

—¿Cómo tu hijo se ha pillado de Rose? Míralos, Lily siempre tiene razón. No sé como lo hace.

Draco tomó un sorbo de la copa que Astoria había dejado sin vigilar. Viendo como la pareja quería desplegar ese amor que se habían empeñado en ocultarles a todos, sabía que era el momento de irse.

—Porque conoce a eso dos mejor de lo que se conocen a ellos mismos. Déjame hacer una cosa.

—¡Draco! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡No pongas en rídiculo a nuestro hijo delante de Rose!

Draco le sonrió

—Bueno, ha sido una velada maravillosa. Antes de despedirnos, quisiera hacer un brindis. Papá, ven, que lo del champán ha sido idea tuya. Rose, trae a ese hijo mío que solo parece hacerte caso a ti.

Sonriendo, Rose se levantó tomando de la mano a Scorpius para llegar hasta la chimenea. La noche estaba siendo demasiado extraña y ella solo tenía ganas de seguir besándose con Scorpius.

—Bien, antes de que nos vayamos a nuestras camas—Draco guiñó un ojo a Rose, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco incómoda— quiero despedirme reconociéndole a Rose que es una digna contrincante. Y no sólo se ha ganado mi corazón esta noche, apuesto que el de Scorpius ya te lo tienes más que conquistado.

Rose enrojeció bebiendo lo que quedaba en su copa de un solo trago. Apretó la mano de Scorpius buscando apoyo, que la miró como si también estuviera perdido en esa situación.

—¡Papá, por Merlín!

—Está bien, está bien. Discúlpame este comportamiento, Rose. El lunes en la oficina, haz como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Sin más rodeos, ¡un brindis por Rose, la mejor jugadora de ajedrez mágico a la que me he enfrentado!

Las copas, algunas más vacías que otras, chocaron entre sí con un dulce tintineo. Lucius y Narcissa se despidieron mientras subían bailando por la gran escalinata. Rose se acercó de nuevo a Scorpius, queriendo besarle. Sin embargo, sabiéndose centro de atención de los otros dos adultos, tendrían que dejarlo para otro momento.

Rose miró a Scorpius dándole la espalda a Draco y Astoria, que estaban tomando el mismo camino que los abuelos del rubio. Las llamas de la chimenea conseguían que los ojos grises de Scorpius se tiñeran de un color anaranjado que invitaba a perderse en ellos. Rompiendo la magia del momento, se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Draco como si estuviera utilizando un hechizo para aumentar el volumen de su voz.

—Rose, que sepas que ni a Astoria ni a mí nos importa si te quedas a dormir...

—¡Draco, ponte a dormir ya!

Rose sonrió mirando a Scorpius. Había sido una tarde bastante intensa pero no tenía ganas de irse a dormir aún. Menos de volverse a casa sola.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos un rato charlando en el salón? Yo no estoy apenas cansado.

—Justo estaba pensando en eso. De qué quieres de hablemos, ¿de cuándo casi te lías con mi prima o de cuando te pilló tu abuela besándote con mi primo?

—Casi que prefiero hablar de como consigues que se me acelere el corazón con ese vestido puesto. Apuesto que hasta mi abuelo ha podido escucharlo. Y añado, el vuelo de tu falda también consigue que se me acelere otra cosa.

—¿Y por que en vez de hablar sobre ello no me lo quitas? Si tanto te perturba mi vestido, así solucionaríamos el problema rápidamente.

Scorpius sonrió. Creía entender lo que la chica quería decirle pero sabía que si subía a su cuarto, habría cuatro pares de orejas intentando escucharles. Una idea pasó por su cabeza.

—¿Quieres que solucionemos el problema rápidamente? ¿De verdad que sí, Rose?

Scorpius se acercó a ella, acariciando primero sus muñecas ara subir lentamente por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus clavículas. Allí, un lunar se había mimetizado entre el resto de pecas que adornaban la piel de la pelirroja. Se inclinó hacia Rose sin dejar de mirarla depositando un suave beso sobre el lunar.

Rose se volvía loca cada vez que Scorpius decidía torturarla de esa manera tan placentera. Ahora entendía porque Lily había insistido tanto en que se pusiera el maldito vestido azul marino. Scorpius apartó con una suave caricia su melena dejando libre su cuello donde la volvió a besar suavemente. Rose abrió los ojos clavando su mirada en la de ojigris.

—Bueno, como a tus padres no les importa que pase la noche aquí, no me importa ir todo lo lento que quieras...mientras acabes quitándome el vestido.

Scorpius volvió a sonreír. Acercó sus labios a los de ella disfrutando del ligero sabor a champán que aún podía percibir. Si por él fuera, no le importaría para nada que la noche fuera eterna para los dos.

* * *

Albus llevaba un rato sin poder concentrarse en los apuntes que Lorcan le había dejado. Estaba en la casa de Alice estudiando, ya que la chica tenía que prepararse también para las pruebas a las que quería presentarse para conseguir una plaza como profesora de educación infantil. Albus apartó la mirada de los apuntes para fijarse en ella, que estaba sentada en el escritorio estudiando mientras escuchaba música. El moreno sonrió.

No se arrepentía del viaje exprés que había hecho con la rubia a Austria pero ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de haberse ausentado de la Academia. Sabía que su padre había movido varios hilos para que su pequeña aventura no le perjudicase pero eso solo había empeorado las cosas. Sus compañeros habían comenzado a demostrarle de manera pasivo-agresiva que él no era bienvenido y eso le frustraba tremendamente.

Miró por la ventana del cuarto de Alice. Aquella tarde había llovido y todavía había gotas que corrían por el cristal para morir en el alféizar donde la chica tenía una maceta en la que había lavanda plantada.

Recordaba que a Neville le encantaba el té de lavanda y que Alice había tomado esa costumbre también para conseguir tranquilizarse. A Albus se le ocurrían otras técnicas mejores de relajación pero no sabía si a Alice le apetecería tomar un descanso. Hacía casi dos horas que se habían puesto a estudiar de nuevo pero la rubia parecía estar bastante concentrada en ese manual de psicología infantil.

Albus se rio de sí mismo, no sabía que tenía la rubia, pero le encantaba. Queriendo llamar su atención, le lanzó un cojín suavemente, sin hacerle daño. Alice le miró mal, molesta por la manera tan bruta que su novio tenía para que ella dejara de estudiar. Se quitó uno de los auriculares.

—¿Qué quieres, Al? ¿No ves que estoy estudiando?

—Anda, ¿por qué descansamos un poquito? Ven, túmbate aquí conmigo.

—Al, esto es importante para mí. Tengo que estudiar, no puedo sacar mala nota en esta convocatoria.

—Y no sacarás mala nota, eres la mejor profesora que conozco. Anda, un ratito sola. Además, tengo que cuidarte el golpe del cojín, no puedo permitirme que tu cerebro se vea dañado.

Alice sonrió a Albus pícaramente. Sabía lo que el chico pretendía y no sería ella quien le dijera que no al chico. No podía evitar ceder ante esos ojos verdes que la miraban dejando claras sus intenciones.

—¿Y cómo pretendes curarme, Albus?

Alice se levantó de la silla acercándose a la cama contoneando sus caderas. Ella también sabía jugar y si se lo proponía, era mucho mejor que Albus en ese tipo de juegos. Se tumbó sobre la cama, gateando hasta quedar encima del moreno.

—Ummmm...pues, ahora que estás tan cerca, creo que el mejor remedio sería besarte. ¿Qué te parece?

Albus apartó la melena rubia del rostro de la chica, besando primero su frente. Se fijó en que la chica había cerrado los ojos por lo que continuó besando el puente de su nariz, su pómulo drecho y finalmente, atrapar sus labios en un beso lento.

Alice tenía la capacidad de calmarle y a la vez encenderle al mismo tiempo, aún no podía creerse lo ciego que había estado. Sintió las manos de Alice apretando su camisa desabrochando los primeros botones. Albus se sentó, colocándola a ella en su regazo. Bajó sus manos hasta llegar al dobladillo del vestido de la chica, metiendo sus manos por dentro.

La rubia no pudo evitar rozarse contra su chico, a veces sentía que con Albus no era verdaderamente ella. El moreno sacaba una parte de sí misma que se había mantenido escondida dentro de ella hasta que habían comenzado su relación. Como pudo, se deshizo de la camisa de Albus acariciando su pecho desnudo.

Aún besándose, Albus también aprovechó para despojar a Alice de su vestido. La contempló maravillándose con el tono de su piel y con como sus pezones, al contacto con el aire ya que Alice no acostumbraba a llevar sujetador estando en casa, se erguían inhiestos. Albus se mordió el labio mirándola.

—No es normal lo animal que consigues ponerme, Alice. De verdad, te lo confieso, soy tuyo.

Alice bajó la mirada sonrojada. Se sentía poderosa cuando Albus la mirada así. Tomando su varita de la mesilla de noche, desvistió del todo al moreno.

—Aún tengo que curarte pero quiero que dejes puestos estos calcetines largos. Ya sabes que tienes un novio con gustos extraños.

Alice rio acercándose a Albus para volver a besarle. A veces el chico tenía cosas extrañas que lo único que conseguían es que ella se enamorara más.

—Eres demasiado raro...pero creo que es por eso por lo que te quiero. Anda, cúrame.

—Eso está hecho, rubita.

Albus se volvió a lanzar a los labios de Alice, abrazándola por la cintura acercándola a su pecho. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente comparado con su piel por lo que esperaba que a la chica no le importara. Se giró quedando él sobre ella, mirándola con ganas de comérsela. Y eso es lo que haría en ese mismo momento.

—Bueno, comencemos el tratamiento.

Antes de meterse dentro de las sábanas de Alice, la miró una vez más. La chica se mordió el labio lo que le sirvió como pistoletazo de salida.

—¡Cariño, ya estamos aquí!

Alice se quedó congelada, miró a Albus con pánico reflejado en sus ojos melados. Comenzó a cubrirse con la manta que tenía encima de la cama. Comenzó a pegar a Albus en el pecho.

—¡Mis padres ya están aquí! ¡Se suponía que llegaban ya de noche! ¡Por Merlín, Albus, quítate de encima de mí!

—Alice, cálmate. ¡Tus padres no tienen porque subir a verte!

—Cariño, ¿estás en tu cuarto? Tu padre y yo queremos enseñarte lo que te hemos comprado.

Quien entró en pánico en ese momento fue Albus, comenzando a intentar meterse en las sábanas de las que Alice parecía más que empeñada en echarle.

—Joder, joder, joder...¡que están subiendo a tu cuarto! ¿Dónde has puesto mis calzoncillos? ¡No los encuentro!

—¡Albus, yo que sé! ¡Mira, allí, donde la silla!

Albus se levantó de la cama corriendo hacia la silla. Sabía que les iban a pillar, que se habían arriesgado demasiado. Justo cuando estaba terminando de ponerse la ropa interior, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. El moreno estaba más que seguro que Neville, quien también era el padrino de Rose, había llegado a verle el trasero. Albus agradecía haberse puesto de espaldas a la puerta, no quería pensar en lo que Neville quería hacerle. Echándole valor, se giró.

Alice miraba mortificada a sus padres desde la cama cubierta con el edredón color morado que hacía un contraste extraño con el tono rojo que cubría sus mejillas. La grave voz de Neville rompió el silencio que se había formado ante el inesperado encuentro con un grito que consiguió que Albus se cuadrara estirando mucho sus hombros.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo vosotros dos?! ¡Alice, explícate!¡Y tú, como le hayas hecho daño a mi pequeña flor!

Sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba ninguno de los que estaban en el cuarto de la rubia, era que Hannah comenzara a reírse descontroladamente.

—Cariño, ¡no están haciendo nada que tú y yo no hayamos hecho antes! No seas tan exagerado, son jóvenes. Venga, os dejamos vestiros...

—Pero, Hannah, ¡bajo nuestro propio techo! Tengo que hablar con Harry de esto, muchacho. ¡Si es que te he visto crecer, narices!...Que te pille así con mi niña...

—Neville, ¿necesitas que te recuerde la cantidad de veces que Pomona nos pilló en los Invernaderos? O tal vez, para que calmes tus humos, necesitas hacer memoria y pensar en aquella vez cuando el padre del novio de tu hija nos pilló en su suite de noche de bodas. Aquí ninguno somos inocentes o culpables.

—Pero...Hannah...nuestra niña...

—Nuestra niña ya es una mujer, Nev. Tienes que aprender a dejarla ir, pronto se irá de esta casa así que disfruta mientras podamos. ¡Eso sí, señorita, no quiero ser abuela hasta dentro de cinco años, como mínimo! Soy una suegra demasiado joven como para que me convirtáis también en abuela. Vámonos, cariño. ¿Te quedas a cenar, verdad Albus?

El moreno, cubriéndose su entrepierna como podía, simplemente asintió.

Quizás la próxima vez, si es que Neville no le mataba durante la cena, deberían ir a estudiar a su apartamento.


	11. Everybody's changing

Lorcan se despertó al sentir como una mano traviesa trazaba líneas sobre su pecho hasta llegar a sus caderas. Abrió un ojo para encontrarse con Lily sonriéndole pícaramente.

El rubio le dio un corto beso en los labios y quiso saber qué hora era. Esperaba poder estar un rato más con la pelirroja.

Lorcan miró el móvil que había dejado en la mesilla de noche de la chica. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Albus, lo que, a pesar del buen momento que acababa de disfrutar con la pelirroja, le hizo sentir terriblemente culpable.

Lorcan sacudió la cabeza, gesto que no le pasó inadvertido a Lily. La pelirroja se incorporó acariciando el flequillo del chico. Le encantaba un pequeño remolino que se formaba justo al final.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lorcan?¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Lorcan miró a la chica. Sus ojos castaños relucían y le hacían sentirse extrañamente feliz. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Lily no dejaba de ser la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y Lorcan se sentía como una mierda por ocultárselo a Albus.

Lorcan suspiró intentando colocar sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la caricia de la chica sobre su frente. Lily conseguía darle una paz interior que nunca había sentido con nadie pero que se veía perturbada por el secretismo con el que llevaban la relación.

—Merlín...Lily, creo que no deberíamos seguir con esto. No al menos de este modo como si lo que hiciéramos estuviera prohibido. Cada vez que veo a tu hermano, siento que le estoy traicionando.

—Pero…¿Por qué, Lorcan? Estamos genial juntos…justo lo comprobamos anoche.

Lily se tumbó sobre la cama y Lorcan sintió como el cuerpo desnudo de la chica volvía a hechizarle. Pero debía mantener la cabeza fría, tenía que dejar las cosas claras.

—Si vamos a seguir con esto, quiero decírselo a Albus.

—Esta noche precisamente he quedado con los chicos, podría aprovechar el momento.

Lorcan pudo notar la duda reflejada en la cara de la pelirroja. Sabía que Lily tenía miedo al compromiso pero él tenía confianza plena en que todo saldría bien. Se tumbó de nuevo a su lado, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

—¿Qué te da tanto miedo? ¿Crees que Albus me haría daño? Por favor, puedo de sobra con el debilucho de tu hermano.

Lily seguía sin mirarle, lo que le preocupó un poco.

—Venga Lily, no seas tímida ahora conmigo. Sabes que me lo puedes contar todo, por muy extraño que te parezca.

Lily le miró, con una cara que no encajaba con el carácter normalmente alegre y seductor de la chica.

—Tengo miedo de que en el momento en el que esto nuestro que tenemos se sepa en el grupo, se vaya todo al garete.

Lorcan rió suavemente. Había veces que no conseguía entender a la chica.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso será así?

—Siempre me ha pasado lo mismo cuando he presentado algún tío al grupo. Dos días más tarde, les entra el miedo y se van.

—Bueno, yo no es que sea un cobarde. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. ¿Me dejas decírselo a Albus? Es lo único que te pido.

Lorcan le dio un corto beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba. Lily sonrió.

—Está bien. Lo único que te pido es que recuerdes cuando mi hermano te vaya a pegar un puñetazo es que él es zurdo.

Ambos se sonrieron, volviéndose a besar. Lorcan estaba seguro que después de esa noche, las cosas irían aún mejor.

* * *

Scorpius estaba sentado en el sofá del apartamento de Rose cuando la chica entró en el salón hecha un torbellino. Parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia a pesar de que se habían duchado juntos hacia media hora. La chica parecía buscar algo frenéticamente.

—¿Ocurre algo, Rose?

—No encuentro mi chaqueta de punto. ¡Y en el despacho de tu padre hace demasiado frío!

—¿Estás segura de que no te la has dejado en mi casa?

—¿Cómo me la iba a dejar en tu casa? No creo, estoy segura de que ayer la llevaba puesta.

Scorpius sonrió mientras veía como la chica se ataba el pelo para seguir buscando como una loca. No sabía cuándo ni cómo había ocurrido, pero ambos pasaban más tiempo juntos del que alguna vez Scorpius se había imaginado.

Y él no podía estar más feliz por ese hecho. En apenas unas semanas, entre ellos todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

Todas las rencillas pasadas y los malentendidos los habían hablado en las horas que pasaban juntos. Scorpius se había descubierto así mismo como un adulto aunque siguiera teniendo ese humor que desquiciaba a Rose.

—Quizás te la has dejado en mi casa. Piensa que pasas casi más tiempo allí que aquí.

Rose le miró dejando de buscar en el perchero. Vio como la chica fruncía el ceño.

—¿Lo dices cómo algo malo?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa a Scorpius, quien no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado. ¿Acaso pensaba Rose que le molestaba?

—¿Qué?¿Cómo iba a decirlo como algo malo? No, lo digo simplemente como lo que es, la realidad.

—¿Estás seguro?

Scorpius rodó los ojos. Había veces que las cosas que pensaba Rose, ya desde que eran unos niños, le sacaban de quicio.

—¿Cómo no iba a estar seguro de eso? Si me encanta verte a todas en mi casa. Cuando no estás, te echo de menos. Más de lo que debería confesarte ahora mismo.

Rose sonrió moviendo los hombros cómo si hubiera ganado algo y Scorpius tuvo una idea loca.

—Oye, Rose. ¿Y si te vinieras a vivir conmigo? Sé que es precipitado pero...nada, déjalo, es una locura. A veces no pienso antes de hablar.

Scorpius pudo ver como los ojos de Rose brillaban de emoción. Quizás su comentario no había sido tan desafortunado al fin y al cabo. Rose abrió un par de veces la boca antes de hablar.

—No me importaría ir a vivir contigo. Como tú has dicho, paso más tiempo en tu piso que aquí. Además, creo que sí me he dejado mi chaqueta allí.

Scorpius se levantó del sofá yendo a su lado, no podría estar ocurriendo de verdad.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

Rose simplemente sonrió sin decir nada.

—Es una locura pero...también lo era que nosotros volviéramos a estar así de bien hace menos de un mes. ¿Cómo crees qué se lo tomará Albus?

—Bueno, si quieres puedo decírselo esta noche. Hemos quedado todos los chicos juntos.

—Vaya, vaya...¿Complot masculino? ¡Menudo miedo!

Scorpius se acercó a Rose tomándola de las caderas. La chica ya llevaba puesta la bata de médico que Scorpius pensaba que no le podía quedar a nadie bien.

—Más miedo deberás tenerme a mí cuando vivamos juntos, te será más difícil escapar de mí.

Scorpius acercó sus labios a los de Rose besándola lentamente. Una de sus manos deshizo la coleta que la chica se había hecho para poder entrelazar sus dedos entre los rizos pelirrojos. Se separaron, ambos juntaron sus frentes, quedándose muy cerca.

—¿Quién te dice que me quiera escapar de tu lado?

* * *

James estaba tumbado en la cama descansando después de un entrenamiento agotador. Hacía un rato que Kaitlyn se había ido a cenar con su madre, que había venido desde Surrey para estar ese fin de semana en Londres por un tema de trabajo.

Sabía que era el momento perfecto, cuando fueran a desayunar juntos el sábado, daría el gran paso. No lo había consultado con nadie, James no tenía duda alguna de su decisión pero quería contárselo a sus amigos antes. Sabía que le dirían que estaba loco, pero Kaitlyn era la correcta.

Algo en su corazón se lo decía y llevaban una temporada en que las cosas no les podían ir mejor tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional.

James se levantó para ponerse la camisa que iba a llevar esa noche. Se miró en el espejo una vez estuvo listo. La cara de tonto enamorado que llevaba puesta era digna de burla, pero a él le daba igual.

Fue hacia su cajonera, abriendo el tercer cajón. Allí estaba aquella pequeña caja de fieltro verde. Solo esperaba que a Kaitlyn le gustara.

* * *

Cuando Albus entró en aquel bar del Londres muggle en el que habían quedado, ya estaban todos allí sentados. Se había atrasado al querer ayudar a Neville con un favor que el hombre le había pedido. Sabía que el padre de Alice y el que había sido su profesor quería conocer que verdaderas intenciones tenía con su hija.

La presión paterna le estaba pasando factura, pero no quería pensar en ello esa noche. Estaba allí para disfrutar de un par de cervezas con sus amigos. Se acercó a la mesa y todos le saludaron como si no se hubieran visto en siglos.

—¡Eh, atentos chicos, que al fin ha aparecido Albus!

—Ya creíamos que no vendrías. Que te quedarías con Alice y volverías a abandonarnos.

Albus se fijó en que sus amigos ya llevaban al menos un par de jarras cada uno. No creía que se le hubiera hecho tan tarde.

—Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya has llegado. Anda, siéntate, que tengo algo importante que contaros.

—James lleva así todo el rato. ¡Tengo ganas de contar también mis novedades!

Scorpius bebió un sorbo de su cerveza sonriendo a su amigo. Albus tomó la jarra que Lorcan le había pedido y escuchó a su hermano.

—Bueno, pues...lo que tenía que contaros es que...

James hizo una pausa mirando a todos los que estaban en la mesa para crear tensión. Lorcan le dio un golpe suave y James volvió a hablar.

—Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Kaitlyn. Este fin de semana.

Albus se quedó a cuadros mientras el resto de su amigos comenzaban a chillar. La noticia le había pillado demasiado sobrio como para poder procesarla con alegría. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Scorpius fue quien habló.

—Y para seguir con las celebraciones. ¡Rose se va a venir a vivir conmigo!

—¡Wow, tío! Si que os tomáis las cosas rápido. ¿Estás seguro de ello? Mira que luego viviendo bajo el mismo techo todo cambia de color eh.

James le guiñó un ojo a Scorpius, quien sonrió como si entendiera sin necesidad de más palabras.

Albus estaba alucinando. Parecía que se había abierto un socavón intransitable entre él y ellos. ¿Dónde se había metido durante todo aquel tiempo?

—No entiendo nada...¿desde cuándo habéis vuelto a estar juntos Rose y tú?

—¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta antes? Rose apenas pasa tiempo en el apartamento, pensé que lo habrías notado.

—Ojalá Kaitlyn me diga que sí a mí.

—James, dame un momento. No lo sé, la verdad. Me paso casi todo el día en la Academia y cuando tengo un rato libre, quedo con Alice. Pero, ¿desde cuándo estáis juntos? Porque que yo sepa, el odio era mutuo apenas hace un mes.

—Yo nunca he odiado a Rose. Casi desde el cumpleaños de mi madre, surgió sin más y bueno...eso. Hoy se me fue la cabeza y ella ha dicho que sí. Simplemente, teníamos diferencias irreconciliables que...bueno...ya se han arreglado.

—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Creo que me estoy mareando y apenas he bebido. ¿Y desde cuándo eres de los que se casan, James? A mamá le va a dar algo, si es que no me lo da a mí antes.

—Albus, no seas exagerado. Brindo por tu futuro compromiso, James.

Scorpius y su hermano brindaron. Albus tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo el protagonista de una broma de mal gusto.

—Por favor, Lorcan, dime que al menos tú tienes una buena noticia.

Lorcan se rascó la cabeza, indeciso. Estaba viendo como su amigo estaba desmoronándose. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Algo en su mente le dijo que sería mejor que Albus se enterara de todo de una vez.

—Bueno, no sé si será una buena noticia para ti pero...tu hermana y yo estamos saliendo. Juntos, quiero decir. Como si fuéramos novios, creo. De eso no estoy tan seguro.

Albus sentía como de repente aquella cerveza que había tomado se le subían a la cabeza. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas?

Parecía que en vez de amigos, estaba tratando con desconocidos. Albus no creía que se hubiera separado tanto de sus amigos para no haberse dado cuenta de todos los cambios que habían tenido lugar.

Quizás había llegado ese momento en el que todos crecían. Quizás también era el momento de que Albus diera un paso más.

* * *

 **N/A**

Hola de nuevo!

Hacía demasiado que no actualizaba, sí lo sé, pero espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Hay un poco de todos. A esta historia lamentablemente le quedan pocos capítulos y creo que no quería separarme de ella tan pronto.

Nuestros chicos parece que cada vez tienen las cosas más claras. Una de las ideas que tuve casi desde el principio de esta historia era escribir una escena de solo los chicos y creo que no me ha salido tan mal, aunque pobre Albus. De verdad, no sé cómo este chico es tan despistado.

Besos,

Emma.


End file.
